Cita a ciegas
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Sakura está triste por los constantes desaires de sasuke y decide ir a una cita a ciegas que le recomendó Ino. cap 13 y epilogo! ¡EL FINAL! espero que les guste, espero sus reviews!.
1. sorpresa

Este fic lo hice por que a mi hermana menor le gusta Sakura (aunque ella ama Sasusaku jajaja, es como una mala broma)...

¿Será un Oneshot? avisenme si quieren que lo continúe porfa.

Sakura y Kakashi no son mios, son de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Sakura estaba enfrente de la tienda departamental, esperaba la llegada de su cita, no estaba completamente convencida de aceptar, pero Ino y su gran insistencia le orillaron a hacerlo, trataría de no ser grosera con el chico, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. 

"¿Y si Sasuke me ve?. no puedo ni imaginar lo que va a pensar de mi"

Sakura se preocupaba demasiado de la impresión que le podría causar a Sasuke el verla en una "cita a ciegas", tal vez la oportunidad de ser su novia se reduciría a cero (aunque no lo quisiera aceptar cero ya eran sus posibilidades jeje)

Sakura empezaba a impacientarse, el chico con quien había quedado no llegaba, era verdad que no sabía que clase de "chico" era, pero habían quedado en vestirse de una manera particular, ella vestiría de blusa amarilla y jeans azules a la cadera y él se pondría una playera azul con las letras de su sobrenombre: HBAR (Hombre Buscando Amor Real) y un pantalón negro.

Una hora más tarde Sakura decidió irse, al parecer el sujeto no estaba del todo interesado en una chica de 16 años, después de todo, el "chico" casi tenía treinta.

- Hola! Sakura

Sakura dio un respingo, detrás de ella reconoció la voz de Kakashi. ¡Oh, no!. Había faltado a la misión por esa tonta cita, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Kakashi, aún no tenía una coartada.

Se dio la vuelta despacito, tenía la cara roja, estaba repasando mentalmente algo que decirle como excusa. Al mirarlo de frente su asombro no pudo ser mayor: El era el "chico" a quien estaba esperando.

- ¡Ka!... ¡Kakashi sensei! – Sakura retrocedió unos pasos¿era él, si, era el cabello plateado, el ojo con el Sharingan, pero no tenía la cara cubierta. Sakura entró en un repentino Shock por los repentinos sentimientos de susto, admiración y demás que surgían uno tras otro…

- Así que tu eres "Capullo tratando de florecer" … no lo imaginé… Bueno, supongo que disculparme por el retraso está de más, jajaja siempre llego tarde.

Sakura miraba a Kakashi reirse con una mano en la cabeza. Parecía un ángel, su rostro resplandecía con el sol, los rasgos de su cara eran muy masculinos, pero eso no quitaba que fueran delicados, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir fuerte, no sabía exactamente que significaba pero había un día entero para descubrirlo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kakashi ya le había tomado una mano y le hablaba al oido.

- Sakura, si no es molestia, llámame Kakashi, aunque sea solo por hoy.

- S... Si… - Sakura no sabía ya que pensar, solo sabía que este sentimiento no lo había tenido con nadie, tal vez la primera vez que vio a Sasuke, pero en esta ocasión aún era con más intensidad, decidió que se dejaría llevar, aunque le parecía un poco difícil, ya que el "Hombre Buscando Amor Real" era su propio profesor.

* * *

Bueno, como ya dije ojalá me escriban y me digan si le sigo o no, (jajaja, al principio pensé que Lee fuera el "chico"). 

reviews porfa! me animan a continuar :D


	2. helados

Bueno, como me han dicho que voy por buen camino lo continuaré.

Sakura, Kakashi y Lee no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Mientras caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano, Sakura no podía dejar de admirar el rostro de su profesor "jamás imaginé que fuera tan guapo…porque siempre nos muestra ese ojo que está como adormilado…", pensaba. 

- Sakura – Kakashi la miraba. Pero ambos seguían caminando – ¿a dónde quieres ir, podemos ir a comer helado, o al cine… no, es muy temprano para el cine…

Kakashi parecía confundido, a Haruno le enterneció ver que Kakashi quería hacerla feliz, en verdad de había tomado su papel de "cita" pero… ¿era posible que entre ellos dos hubiera algo, Sakura aún pensaba en Kakashi como su "sensei", para ella era difícil verlo de otra manera, tratarlo diferente tan de repente, pero Kakashi en verdad parecía interesado en la cita.

La joven reflexionó un poco a dónde ir, por primera vez no deseaba encontrarse con Sasuke, pero sólo porque no quería arruinarle su día a Kakashi, después de todo sólo iba a ser un día ¿no?.

- ¿Sakura?. ¿Has decidido ya? – Kakashi la miraba a la cara, Sakura se ruborizó un poco.

- Ah, si! Esto… podemos ir… si quieres… esto… creo que la heladería es un buen lugar para comenzar.

-¡Bien, siempre he querido ir a comer helado con mi no… ejem… bueno, vamos.

Sakura trataba de mantener distancia con Kakashi, pero él parecía no querer soltarla. Lo más vergonzoso del asunto era que a su edad ya no se podía pensar que eran "hermanos" y las personas del pueblo la miraban extrañadas, otras asustadas y algunas más solo miraban a Kakashi.

…"¿no es muy grande para ella?"

"Creo que está bien que la pequeña Haruno experimente y no se quede con la obsesión del Uchiha"

"Pues creo que no le hubiera hecho mal seguir intentándolo"

"¡Qué descaro de ese hombre! Sakura-chan aún es una niña"

"Qué envidia, Sakura se ha conseguido un novio guapísimo"

"¿Quién lo diría? Existen chicos más guapos que el Uchiha jajaja"…

Y comentarios parecidos que llegaban a oidos de Sakura. Sobre todo le había preocupado el de "lo voy a denunciar por asaltacunas". Miró a Kakashi, pero parecía que este no prestaba mucha o nada de atención a los comentarios, solo sonreía y caminaba en dirección a la heladería.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa, no era Sasuke, no, estaba claro que él jamás iría a un lugar para "enamorados". El chico que entraba al mismo tiempo que ella era nada menos que Rock Lee.

Sakura no supo por qué de pronto se puso tan nerviosa. Los tres se quedaron en la entrada mirándose unos a otros.

Lee no reconoció a Kakashi, muchos no lo reconocían, pero sí que supo que Sakura era Sakura, igual de guapa y brillante, como él la veía.

- Sakura-san¿qué haces por aquí? - Era más que obvio, iba con _su novio_ a comer helado, por que eso es lo que hacen las parejas.- Quiero decir – corrigió Lee – ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Lee-san… Hola…- En un movimiento mecánico Sakura soltó la mano de Kakashi.

- Yo! Lee¿en dónde dejaste a tu equipo? – Ahora era Kakashi quien saludaba. Lee lo miró con desagrado

- Vine a comprar un helado para Gai sensei, me dijo que se le antojaba con este calor…

Kakashi sonrió. Lee hizo una reverencia para despedirse y entró a comprar el helado para su maestro. Kakashi y Sakura también entraron y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana (para desgracia de Sakura que lo que menos quería era que la vieran).

Lee se fue de la tienda ya sin mirarlos y Sakura vio cómo tiraba el helado al salir. "¿por qué habrá hecho eso?". En cierta forma se sentía culpable, no sabía por qué, bueno, si sabía, Lee estaba enamorado de ella, pero no podía verlo como algo más, ni como una segunda opción, definitivamente Lee no era su tipo. Y además… Kakashi era muy guapo y amable (y Jounin, su crédito no debería tocar fondo jajaja), así que si las cosas salían bien tal vez podía ser felíz…

Sakura empezó a comer su helado lentamente, estaba delicioso, hacía mucho tiempo que, por su dieta, no disfrutaba de esos sabores. Kakashi también comía lento, estaba recargado en una mano y miraba a Sakura.

- Lee es un buen chico ¿no? – La pregunta sonaba desinteresada pero a Sakura la tomó por sorpresa

- ¿eh?. ¿Lee-san? Pues creo que si… es decir, es bastante raro pero es muy noble, aunque como todos los chicos quiere ser el mejor¿Sabes, Kakashi sensei?. Odio que los chicos peleen de esa manera, digo, las chicas también tenemos nuestras rivalidades¡pero nunca peleamos al extremo de quedarnos cojas!

- Jajaja, Sakura, ya te dije que me llames solo Kakashi ¿vale?. Mira, tal vez no lo entiendes por que eres una chica, voy a tratar de explicártelo… a ver… es como Gai, el siempre quiere pelear conmigo pero no es solo por demostrar ser más fuerte, es una satisfacción personal… otro ejemplo… Ino y tú, siempre están peleando por Sasuke, claro, no se han llegado a matar pero la intensidad de sus peleas llegó a tal grado que casi pierden su valiosa amistad. Tal vez ambas saben que Sasuke es gay y que nunca les va a hacer caso, pero es satisfactorio saber que han ganado una batalla aunque…

-¡Kakashi sensei!. ¡Sasuke-kun no es gay!

- Ya… vale, vale… que me digas Kakashi, porfavor. Bueno, en resumen, las mujeres son más sentimentales, los hombres somos más físicos.

Al salir de la heladería Sakura reflexionó sobre lo que le había dicho Kakashi, le preocupaba un poco eso de "las mujeres son más sentimentales, los hombres somos más físicos"…

* * *

Bueno, gracias por los reviews, le continuaré, ojalá no pase de 4 capítulos jejeje. 

ojalá me digan qué pareja les gusta más, hay tres o cuatro candidatos: Lee, kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto (creo que el sasusaku es el favorito, pero no me gusta mucho je...)

**agradecimientos por los reviews.**

**a aradio Akimichi: **que bueno que te gustó el fic, ya lo continúo como verás ojalá lo sigas leyendo (y dejando reviews)

**a Kirbi Uchiha: **¿Con quién te gustaría que se quedara?. Ojalá me sigas leyendo y dejes reviews. en este cap. apareció el segundo candidato.

**a Nel-chan:** Pues a mi tampoco me gusta mucho esta pareja, ya lo dije en el primer cap. solo lo escribí como una mala broma a mi hermana menorjajaja (ella ni lo va a leer estoy segura). ¿qué pareja te gusta más?

**a Umi: **si, son tontos, pero qué le vamos a hacer jajaja, me inspiré de las pages de "busca a tu pareja" jajaja (que no tengo nada en contra de esas pages eh). bueno, como verás ya lo estoy continuando.


	3. lago y cosas del destino

**A ver… que tengo que decir antes de empezar… se supone que este capítulo es más largo…**

**Pero bueno… gracias por todos los que hacen posible esta historia: los que la leen, los que dejan reviews (sobre todo ellos) y por supuesto Kishimoto-sama que es a quien pertenecen estos personajes (sin ellos no hay historia jajaja)**

**También quisiera hacer público mi asombro al ver que este fic es muy popular (entre los que he publicado)… y pensar que lo escribí sin muchas ganas jajaja es que sinceramente, Sakura-chan no es mi favorita y solo era una mala broma para mi hermana menor (que nilo ha leido)**

**Gracias, gracias a todos los que lo leen.**

* * *

- Y ahora… Sakura¿qué te gustaría hacer?

- Kakashi sensei…

- Ka-ka-shi

- Si, si… - Sakura no había querido llamarlo Kakashi a secas, no le parecía correcto…

- Dime, Sakura

- ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que escoger a qué lugar ir?

- Buena pregunta… a ver… - pose de erudito pensando – lo que sucede es que tiene mucho tiempo que no tengo una cita y…

- ¿alguna vez tuviste una Kakashi?- Sakura miraba incrédula. – Bueno, te has de haber quitado la máscara, como ahora.

- ¬¬U… Ese no era el punto Sakura. Lo que pasa es que como tiene mucho que no tengo una cita (no me mires así), pensé que tu tendrías más imaginación que yo en ese aspecto… eres una jovencita y tienes sueños, temores…- Kakashi, divagando.

- Ya, ya. Ya entendí… bueno, creo que se me ocurre algo, pero puede ser muy cursi.

- ¿Más cursi que mi sobrenombre?

- No tanto…

Caminaba la pareja rápidamente hacia el lago, era un buen día, además estaban de carnaval. La idea era pasear en lancha un rato y luego ir al cine.

Al llegar se sorprendieron de ver tanta gente, la fila para las balsas era taaan grande que les tomaría todo el día lograr subirse a una. Pero Kakashi no se iba a rendir, si Sakura quería subirse a una lancha se subiría a una lancha.

Bueno, no era que Sakura quisiera realmente subirse a una lancha, eso no importaba mucho, pero estar en un tranquilo y romántico lago no atraería la atención de Sasuke ni de molestos chicos ruidosos (como cierto rubio no.1 en sorprender a la gente), así que parecía un buen plan.

- Muy bien Sakura, vámos por aquí. – Kakashi la jalaba de un lado a otro, no pretendía soltarla, si lo hacía, era probable que no se volvieran a ver… ¡había demasiada gente!

- Kakashi sense… digo, Kakashi – era molesto llamarlo así – No tiene importancia… ah! – tropezón – en… en serio huy! – otro tropezón, Kakashi caminaba muy rápido – ¡Podemos esperar en la fila!

- No, en la fila tardaremos AÑOS en llegar, tengo una idea mejor.

"Tal vez vaya a hacer uso de su influencia de jounin y les pida un _favor especial_"

No, la joven Haruno estaba equivocada. Kakashi la llevaba lejos, cada vez más lejos, hasta que llegaron a una parte "oscura" (era casi medio día, no estaba tan oscura) _la parte de atrás del lago_.

Sakura recordó lo que le había dicho su acompañante unas horas atrás "_los hombres somos más físicos"_

- ¡Hay no!

- ¿dijiste algo Sakura?

- Eh, ah! – No podía evitarlo, estaba asustada, Kakashi era un hombre bastante atractivo pero adicto a novelas "subiditas de tono" como Icha Icha paradise, ella no le conocía bien sus manías, pero seguro que era un poco pervertido – kakashi… es solo que… ¿Por qué nos estamos alejando tanto de los otros seres vivos?

- Es que hay mucha gente por allá, no le veo el lado romántico a estar parados en una fila siendo empujados por todo el mundo… (además, aquí hay muchas aves…).

¿El lado romántico?. Haruno respiró aliviada. Kakashi solo quería estar a solas con ella y pasarla bien¿cómo había pensado eso de su maestro? Mal pensada. Pero el tenía la culpa por haber dicho que los hombres no eran románticos… un momento, no, el no había dicho eso… bueno¡a olvidar el asunto!

Se tranquilizó y se dejó llevar por Kakashi. Caminaron tranquilamente por la orilla del lago, todo estaba bien, podía incluso reírse y admirar la cara de su sensei con libertad.

Nunca se había sentido más libre, tan ligera, ya no estaba pensando en Sasuke, eso le hacía daño. Tal vez era hora de olvidarse de él. Ino ya lo había hecho hacía meses, se encontró un lindo novio (o un sirviente, para ser exactos) que le cumplía todos sus caprichos para evitar pelear con ella (ya saben de quien hablo ¿no, si, ese).

Solo sentía un poco de enojo con ella misma, después de pelear tanto tiempo el amor de Sasuke ambas terminaban intentando algo más con alguien más… y no estaba tan mal. Ino era envidiada por tener un novio tan atento y guapo (ahora resulta que Shikamaru es guapo, ja!). En secreto Haruno también envidiaba a su amiga, pero esta vez era "envidia de la buena", estaba feliz de que su amiga encontrara a alguien especial, ella también quería encontrarlo… aunque no fuera con Sasuke.

Así que nuevamente miró a su sensei, él sabía las cosas tristes por las que había pasado, sabía lo obsesionada que estaba con Sasuke, incluso estaba segura que sabía que la cita a ciegas había sido idea de su amiga y que ella había aceptado solo porque le insistió mucho, y aún así, arriesgándolo todo, Kakashi trataba de hacerla sentir bien, de hacerla felíz. Y lo estaba logrando.

Hasta que…

-¡HAAAY! - Sakura resbaló con las hojas húmedas y el lodo. Su grito fu´más por la sorpresa de salir de sus meditaciones que del repentino resbalón.

Kakashi la trató de sostener, ella se aferró a la camisa de Kakashi, todo fue en vano, en balde el título de ninja avanzado de kakashi, de ninjas de ambos (se supone que un ninja no se cae tan fácilmente ¿no?... cosas del destino), ambos se cayeron. A Sakura le dolió más el golpe por que Kakashi cayó sobre ella.

Haruno miró a Kakashi, Kakashi miró a Haruno, estaba claro que SI había algo entre los dos, una química. El sentimiento que justo unas horas antes Sakura había descubierto se volvió a hacer presente. Se ruborizó, el rostro de su sensei era aún más atractivo así de cerca, cada vez más cerca… pasaron quizá solo unos segundos, sin embargo para ambos el tiempo se detuvo. Había silencio, Kakashi la miraba profundamente, como si quisiera adivinar sus pensamientos, Sakura, avergonzada por la mirada fija de Hatake, quería desviar la vista hacia otra parte, pero era muy fuerte el magnetismo de los ojos de su sensei, tan penetrantes, tan seductores…

Sin embargo sólo para ellos se había detenido el tiempo, alguien más rompió el encanto.

- Ah… creí que estabas en apuros… Sakura

La joven Haruno empujó a Kakashi lejos de ella con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, Kakashi también estaba sorprendido ¿qué rayos hacía Sasuke ahí un día como ese?

Cosas del destino.

* * *

Bueno… prometí que este cap. Sería más largo… rompí mi promesa… que mala soy, créanme que me esforcé, creanme!

Pero creo que así se queda interesante ¿no? A que soy malvada.

En el próximo capítulo a Sasuke le va a dar algo jajajaja

Actualizaré pronto. Gracias por sus reviews, me animan a ser más mala… digo, a seguir adelante!

* * *

**agradecimientos por REVIEWS:**

**a Lin Hashimoto: **Gracias por el review, como verás aquí ya se está cocinando algo jajaja¿Kakashi será el hombre ideal? ya se verá. ojalá me sigas leyendo (y escribiendo)

**a Be: **Una de tus preguntas ya han sido respondidas... ahora solo falta ver la reacción de Sasuke-baka, el chiko de piedra¿sufrirá¿le dará igual? ah! que emoción, ya quiero ver lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo... ah, que yo soy la que escribe... gracias por el review

**a Tere-chan:** pues aquí lo continúo, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado como los otros.

**a Inner-Nami: **Te debo una graaaan disculpa, el capítulo me quedó corto... pero intentaré que el próximo sea más largo. (promesas y más promesas) jo... en seri. Agradesco tu reviews!


	4. Sasukebaka

Hola, este capítulo si es más largo, al final verán por qué.

disclaimer: lo de siempre, los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama..

el fin de semana no voy a escribir, los veo el lunes!

Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de que Sakura está con alguien… ¿ese corazón de mula… digo, piedra reaccionará?. Lean y dejen sus reviews porfavor! (¡que divertido es ver que una historia que no te importaba mucho le importa a mucha gente!. Me sigo esforzando!)

* * *

Sasuke miró a una sorprendida Sakura y al otro sujeto, que ya empezaba a ser desagradable… Una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo, por un momento quiso atacar al extraño (que le estaba dando la espalda), pero se contuvo, era obvio que Sakura no estaba en dificultades, más bien, ahí pasaba otra cosa…

- Sasuke-kun… - Sakura se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada, bajó la cabeza, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Era la segunda vez en el día que se sentía tan avergonzada.

- No digas nada Sakura, - Kakashi la tomó de la barbilla delicadamente, trataba de tranquilizarla - no tienes por qué disculparte con este estúpido.

Ahora sí que Sasuke se enteró de quien era el tipo desagradable que estaba con Sakura y siguió pensando que era aún más desagradable, ya no tuvo ganas de contenerse, se lanzó al ataque lleno de furia, sin pensar mucho lo que hacía.

Kakashi rápidamente esquivó a Sasuke (ahora si, hábiles movimientos de jounin) agarrándolo del brazo que tenía el kunai, con la otra mano sacó otro kunai de la bolsa de Sasuke y lo soltó.

Rabioso, Sasuke se lanzó nuevamente contra su maestro, esta vez si pensó un poco más sus movimientos.

- ¿Kakashi?. ¿Qué demonios haces con Sakura? – le interrogó mientras sus Kunais chocaban

- Estamos en una cita, una cita romántica.

Intuyó que eso cabrearía aún más a Sasuke, no estaba equivocado, Sasuke activó su sharingan y volvió a atacar. La pobre Sakura ya no sabía que hacer, miraba a todos lados esperando que alguien apareciese y los detuviera. Les pedía que se detuviesen pero ninguno la escuchaba, se sintió ignorada y débil, ella no podía hacer nada, por más que gritaba, parecía que estuviera muda, incluso ella misma no podía escucharse, estaba desesperada. Nuevamente lo único que podía hacer era mirar y llorar…

- ¡Konoha senpu!

Un torbellino verde les tomó desprevenidos, ni con sus sharingan pudieron advertir el ataque, estaban tan en lo suyo peleando ¿por una chica, eso tal vez ya se les había olvidado.

- ¡Lee-san! – Sakura se levantó impresionada…

- Sakura-san, siempre que necesites ayuda, ahí estaré yo… no me gusta verte llorar…

- Si, claro – Kakashi ya se había recuperado del golpe. – Seguramente nos estabas espiando y solo saliste en el momento más oportuno.

- Pues si, lo admito, no puedo dejar a Sakura-san con un sujeto como tú¡y menos ahora que se que eres Kakashi!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea Kakashi? A sakura no parece importarle mucho – Kakashi miró a Sakura, ella estaba roja de la vergüenza, nunca había pensado que dos hombres tan guapos pelearan por ella (ah si, y un "unico")

- Eres un pervertido que lee _icha icha paradise_- contestó Sasuke que se levantaba después del golpe de Lee.

- ¿Te he hecho algo pervertido Sakura¡Diles que no! – Kakashi miraba a Sakura como perrito regañado, Sakura sintió pena por él, ella también había pensado que era un pervertido… pero la verdad era que…

- No, no me ha hecho nada malo.

Lee y Sasuke miraron atónitos a Sakura. Lo más lógico, según Sasuke, era que no respondiera y se fuera avergonzada de ese lugar, entonces el aprovecharía para hablar con ella a solas. Lo más lógico, según Lee, era que corriera a sus brazos y le suplicara que la salvara de ese endemoniado y pervertido ser…

Pero no sucedió ninguno de las dos opciones, Sakura estaba aún mirando al suelo, pero decidida a defender a Kakashi.

Unos minutos de silencio. Lee entonces se dio cuenta de algo _importante_. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke ahí?

Uchiha sintió la mirada de intriga de Lee, no iba a permitir que se le interrogara "podrían sacarme la verdad", así que resolvió a hablar él mismo.

- Bah¡como si me importara! – Oh no! Sasuke frío otra vez – Me voy a seguir entrenando, y ustedes lárguense que me desconcentran.

- ¿Entrenando? – Lee no le creía – Elegiste un lugar muy…

- Romántico – completó Kakashi

- Si, romántico, para entrenar ¿no crees?

Sasuke enrojeció, el también pensaba que era un lugar romántico para ir a pensar, pero no les iba a dar el lujo de estar en lo correcto

- Aparte de romántico – se excusó – también es muy tranquilo, bueno para entrenamiento de meditación, o bueno, lo era hasta que una niña escandalosa se pone a gritar… así que adiós.

Mala idea Sasuke-baka, nuevamente lastimas a Sakura… Sasuke se retiró del lugar mientras una dolida Sakura lo veía alejarse… Empezaba a cuestionarse por qué le gustaba Sasuke. Tal vez era muy _cool_ pero soportar sus desaires todo el tiempo no era algo que desease para su vida. Tomó a Kakashi del brazo y se alejó sin despedirse de Lee. No se daba cuenta de que Lee también pasaba por lo mismo que ella.

Rock Lee se sentó en el lodo y hojas, mirando al animado lago, aún más allá, al horizonte… "Gai sensei… - pensaba - dígame cómo puedo hacer para extinguir esta molesta llama de la juventud..." . Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sasuke se había subido a un árbol. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Nuevamente había sido muy cruel con Sakura, la única chica que mostraba real interés por él, una guapa muchacha, además inteligente y buena amiga. Definitivamente él era un estúpido.

La verdadera razón por la que Sasuke estaba ahí era para pensar en sus sentimientos, para pensar en Sakura, para pensar en Naruto (como amigo/enemigo, no pensemos mal) y en si mismo, en lo alejado que se sentía con el mundo, en que tal vez debería portarse diferente y agradecer a la vida los amigos que tenía… que terrible fracaso se acababa de ganar, ya se estaba acostumbrando en fracasar en todo, era peor que Naruto en las artes ninja, había perdido popularidad entre las jóvenes kunoichis, nunca había ganado a Kakashi y no había podido matar a su hermano _aún_. Pero esta vez era más que un reto personal. En verdad sentía algo por su joven y hermosa compañera y no iba a permitirse otra derrota con Kakashi. Ya estaba decidido.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar en cómo _recuperar_ a Sakura, eso podía ser fácil, conocía muy bien a su amiga, las cosas que le gustaban: Debía ser amable, cariñoso, sensible, pero sobre todo, debía evitar a toda costa que Kakashi la besara, o sería el final. Esto último eralo más difícil, pero para su suerte, contaba con su _superultraespecial arma secreta_, infalible y lo más importante, a Sakura la derretía: sus ojos afilados.

* * *

Bueno, otra vez corto… ya parezco político con tantas promesas y poca acción… pero si somos optimistas es la que más palabras en la historia tiene jajajaja… gracias por leerme, pero sobre todo gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

**agradecimientos por REVIEWS:**

**a Griffmon:te debo una disculpa por no agradecerte el reviewcap. anterior, con las molestias que te tomas para escribirme, gracias, gracias y perdoooon: **gracias por leerme, me agrada ver quete interesa el fic. Si, la frentudita tiene mucha suerte! pero como verás también mucha mala suerte

**a Seyruu, tbte debo una disculpa: **Como verás actualizo casi a diario, que bueno que te gusta el fic, me animas a continuar.

**a Alexiel de Merak, incluso a ti te debo una disculpa... perdooooon: **Pues si está lleno de Sasusakus los fics, qué se le va a hacer... aún no decido con quién se quedará la niña.

**a Kotori Yamanaka, que pena, a ti también te debo una disculpa...: **como verás a sasuke le dió algo, y ahora pasa por un momentito de reflexión. si quiere a Sakura tendrá que demostrarlo.

**a Aradio Akimichi: **No se... me puse a pensar sobre lo que Kakashi siente... ¿será amor realmente?. ¿o solo quiere una novia antes de cumplir 30? ydescuida, me cuido.cuidaré jejeje (sabes que tengo una gripa de los mil demonios?.)

**a Nel-chan:** casi actualizo diario... si no pierdo el hilo, gracias por tus reviews!

**a Lin Hashimoto: **¿interesante? jaja, creo que si... incluso a mi ya me gusta escribirlo.

**a Tere-chan: **Que bueno que te gustó, ojalá lo sigas leyendo!

* * *

Y ahora... se suponía que no iba a ser más largo de 4 capítulos... ¡me he traicionado, ahora veamos... ¡cuántos capítulos le voy a dedicar?... 


	5. Lee

¿por qué Lee tiró el Helado después de salir?. ¿No era para Gai sensei?

Este capítulo está dedicado a Lee y sus sentimientos. Y a los que se solidarizan con él.

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz jajajaa

Disclaimer: Que estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

El día era caluroso y agradable. 

Rock Lee se levantó temprano, como acostumbraba y se puso a entrenar, la noche anterior había tenido una charla "de hombre a hombre" con Maito Gai, el maestro que había prometido dedicar toda su vida a él, y se sentía genial, lleno de energías, ese día volvería a hablar con Sakura, le volvería a pedir que saliera con él, tal vez en esta ocasión tuviera suerte.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento matutino, Lee se bañó y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, - con su traje verde, no hay de otra jajaja – se perfumó, cepilló su cabello, bueno, trató de verse bien, aunque al final se veía igual que siempre, igual de "único".

_Flashback - - - - - - - - - _

El entrenamiento en equipo había terminado tarde, Tenten, Neiji y Lee descansaban recargados en un grueso árbol, estaban exhaustos, esta vez Gai-sensei había exagerado en las actividades, pero ninguno se rindió hasta terminarlas. Hacía tiempo que el equipo se había vuelto a juntar por órdenes de Tsunade, según ella, los tres hacían un excelente trabajo juntos y no quería desperdiciar tanto talento.

Neiji a sus 17 ya era ANBU y Tenten tenía su propia tienda de armas pero aún así, y aunque lo negaran, disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de Gai y Lee y les divertía entrenar hasta el cansancio.

- AH, es bueno ver que la llama de la juventud arde en ustedes!

- Gai sensei, mi llama nunca dejará de arder! – Lee se había levantado y ahora estaba frente a su maestro, una extraña puesta de sol con playa apareció detrás de ellos.

- Esos dos… - Tenten aún no se acostumbraba a la escenita – Eso da un poco e miedo ¿no?

- Creo que es admirable – contestó Neiji miránolos

- ¿Admirable?

- Que tan grandotes sigan vistiéndose de esa manera jajajjaa – Neiji lo dijo tan fuerte que Lee lo miró enojado

-¡No se burlen de Gai sensei!

- También nos estamos burlando de ti Lee jajajaja- Tenten estaba atacada de la risa

- Déjalos Lee, ellos nunca comprenderán los beneficios de usar esta tela.

- ¡Si Gai sensei, lo que usted diga!

Un rato después Tenten y Neiji se despidieron de su amigo y cada quien se dirigió a su casa.

- ¿Y tu?- preguntó Gai un poco intrigado al ver que Lee no se movía de su sitio

- Yo… - Lee se sonrojó un poco – Quisiera hablar contigo, Maito…

- Dime Lee, pero creo que ya se sobre qué es… - Lee bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio – Ajá, es sobre Sakura-san ¿verdad?

- Si… lo que pasa es que esto se está saliendo de control, cada vez que pienso en ella mi cuerpo reacciona… y no me gusta.

- Ya veo…

- Maito… - Lee se mostraba triste y sollozaba - por favor, ayúdame, dime que hago, ya no quiero seguirme sintiendo así…

- ¿Los entrenamientos no son suficiente distracción Lee-kun? – el joven chûnin negó con la cabeza – Escucha – Lee sacó su libreta de apuntes y se dispuso a escribir – Hace tiempo que huyes a encontrarte con Sakura-san por miedo a seguir siendo rechazado… pero no puedes negar lo que sientes y ella debe darse cuenta que aunque haya pasado tantos años tu sientes lo mismo o más aún, que estás verdaderamente enamorado y que harás lo que sea por su felicidad… pero para eso debes estar convencido primero tu...

- Yo amo a Sakura-san – contestó Lee

- ¿Y harías lo que fuera por verla felíz?

- Moriría por eso – dijo con convicción

- ¿Y si verla feliz es estar con Sasuke, renunciarías a ella?

Esta vez Lee no supo que contestar, había escuchado que el mayor sacrificio y la mayor muestra de amor de una persona era dejar ser feliz a su persona amada pero nunca había pensado en que él tuviera que hacer tal cosa.

- Creo que si… - dijo al fin

- ten en cuenta que deberás de hacer muchos sacrificios Lee, pero ¿sabes, ya en serio, la verdad es que yo no quitaría nunca el dedo del renglón… eso suena contradictorio ¿no?

- Si, creo que ya no entiendo nada.

- Lo primero que te dije era el típico consejo de un adulto a su joven estudiante…

- Eso somos ¿no?

- No, yo soy Maito Gai y tu eres mi adorado Lee. – Lee se sonrojó un poco

- ¿entonces?

- Mañana levántate temprano, entrena tu cuerpo, arréglate y sal a buscarla, creo que escuché a Kakashi decir que tenía una misión con su equipo, él siempre llega tarde, así que puedes llegar antes y hablar con ella. – Lee no parecía del todo convencido - ¡Vamos Lee¡QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO SE EXTINGA¡Pelea por lo que deseas y vive ardientemente!

- ¡Si, Gai sensei! – nuevamente el fondo con el atardecer, aunque casi eran las 11 dela noche.

- Ya te dije que cuando estemos solos no quiero formalismos.

- jeje Es una costumbre, perdón.

Gai se quedó mirando a Lee mientras se alejaba.

"Rayos¿a quién le vienes a pedir consejos, al que menos sabe de cómo conquistar a alguien, Lee-kun…"

_- - - - - - - Fin del flashback_

Caminaba alegre hacia el puente en donde se solía reunir el equipo de Kakashi, miró el reloj de una tienda de joyería, aún era demasiado temprano, las 8 de la mañana, Sakura no estaría ahí sino hasta las 10, pensó entonces en ir a verla a su casa, para evitar que Sakura se encontrara con Sasuke en el puente, bueno, primero, antes de cualquier movimiento precipitado, confirmaría la posición del enemigo, eso haría un buen ninja, así que , a pesar suyo, se dirigió primero al puente.

Al llegar se encontró que no había nadie, estos shinobis, no llegaban ni antes ni después, aunqueo claro, si Kakashi acostumbraba a llegar tarde, después de tantos años era lógico que los chûnins aprendieran que la puntualidad no era muy necesaria.

Entonces el primer punto estaba cubierto, era seguro que Sasuke se encontraba en su casa, así que decidió que era hora de encontrar a Sakura en su casa. Pero…

- ¿qué haces por aquí cejas encrespadas?

- Naruto-kun, que sorpresa!

- Dime que haces aquí – Naruto le echaba una miradita de desconfianza

- Voy a ver a Sakura-san

- Con que vas a ir a espiar a Sakura-chan¿eres un pervertido? No lo creería de ti

- No, no, no, no, Naruto-kun, yo voy a hablar con ella.

- Si, claro… - Naruto no le creía ni pío, es que había amanecido de más humor y estaba dispuesto a desquitarse con quien se cruzara en su camino

- Na… Naruto-kun¡Yo jamás haría algo tan sucio!

- ¡No dejaré que le lances cosas extrañas a Sakura-chan! (recordemos los _guiños _de Lee)

- ¡Pero Naruto-kun! – Lee empezaba a fastidiarse - ¡Ya te dije que solo voy a hablar con ella!

- No te creo

- Pero es verdaaad!

- No-te-cre-o

- Es verdaaaaaaaaaad

- no te creoooooooo!

- Es verdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……… (etc.)

Así estuvieron durante un largo rato, Lee recordó que él era una persona cuerda, madura educada y que con quien estaba discutiendo era el necio de Naruto, así que decidió cortar la conversación, disculparse con Naruto por el mal entendido, darse media vuelta e irse por donde venía.

Tuvo que contenerse cuando aún a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos del rubio llamándolo pervertido y cosas por el estilo.

Volvió a mirar la hora, casi eran las 9:30, apenas si estaba a tiempo de ver a Sakura antes de encontrarse con Sasuke

Pero se le ocurrió una idea, le invitaría un helado, después de todo era un día caluroso.

"Aunque seguramente no va a querer ir conmigo…"- Lee, siempre tan optimista – "¿Qué haré?. ¡ya se, lo compraré y se lo llevaré, así no podrá rechazarlo!".

Lee se dirigía a prisa a la heladería, pero al llegar a la puerta se encontró con una pareja, que le hubiera dado igual si no fuera por que uno de ellos era Sakura.

- Sakura-san¿qué haces por aquí? - Era más que obvio, iba con _su novio_ a comer helado, por que eso es lo que hacen las parejas.- Quiero decir – corrigió Lee – ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Lee-san… Hola…- En un movimiento mecánico Sakura soltó la mano de Kakashi.

- Yo! Lee ¿en dónde dejaste a tu equipo? – Ahora era Kakashi quien saludaba. Lee lo miró con desagrado

- Vine a comprar un helado para Gai sensei, me dijo que se le antojaba con este calor…

Lee entró a la heladería sin mirar atrás, compró el helado y salió de ahí sin despedirse.

"Que tonto, esperar que ella me hiciera caso…" – Lee tiró el helado en un bote de basura que estaba afuera de la tienda y se fue rápidamente, pero al doblar la esquina se detuvo… aún no sabía quien era el desagradable compañero de Sakura, tenía que asegurarse que no fuera un aprovechado, se veía bastante grande para ella. Lee había prometido a Sakura protegerla hasta la muerte, y bajo esa promesa decidió seguirlos y asegurarse de que su amada Sakura estuviera a salvo.

Y así los siguió hasta el lago, y así ayudó a Sakura en la pelea de Kakashi contra Sasuke, y así, después de ver lo importante que era Kakashi para ella, se quedó llorando su desamor en el lodo y la hojarasca, frente a un animado lago en un día de carnaval.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí hoy, creo que esta vez si está más largo jajaja, lo he conseguido!

Ojalá dejes reviews, si te gusta, si no te gusta, si odias a Lee o si crees que es un adorable perdedor jajaja, en lo personal aclaro que Lee me cae bien, pero no soy su fan. (si lo fuera ya hubiera muerto, otra hermana mía no me permite ni decir que es lindo, es muuuy celosa U-U)

* * *

**agradecimientos por los reviews:**

**a Inner-Nami: **Pues ya pudiste ver en el cap. 4 lo que pasa con Sasuke jajaja, ahora se tendrá que ponerlas pilas.

**a Seyruu: **aún estoy pensando cómo va a acabar todo... personalmente a mi me gusta el SakuNaru jajaja no, no es cierto, no se, no me había puesto a pensarcon quien quedaba bien sakura, hasta ahora que escribo este fic.

**a Aradio Akimichi: **adivina que, me ha hecho bien veracruz, parece que la gripa se está esfumando, y gracias por el review, y por cierto, como verás es Gai el que quiere algo con Lee jajaja, bueno, no se si se notó pero esa era mi intención. antes un diálogo iba a quedar así:

**Lee: ** lo que pasa es que esto se está saliendo de control, cada vez que pienso en ella mi cuerpo reacciona… y no me gusta.

**gai: S**i... a mi me pasa lo mismo contigo

**Lee: **O.O - Lee retrocedió dos pasos asustado

**Gai:** tranquilo, que soy adulto y se controlarme.

Jajajaja, pero hasta a mi me dió miedo y mejor lo edité jajajaja. Gracias y sígueme leyendo!

**a Nel-chan: **Pero a Sakura le ha dolido más, creo que ni pudo pensaren desquitarse... aún muajajajaa, ya verás cómo se desquita por lo que le hizo Sasuke-baka

**a Berenick: **Vale, me ha quedado claro lo bueno que es Kakashi jajaja, gracias por tu review. bienvenida a la sección de agradecimientos.

**a Na-chan:** gracias, bienvenida!

**a Nadeshiko-uchiha: **Sasuke sabe que tiene esos ojos jajaja, los aprovechará! (y hay que ver cómo lamenta el haber perdiido popularidad entre las kunoichis ¿no? jajaja pobre Sasuke-baka)


	6. Admitelo, te gusta

Nuevamente aquí con capítulo nuevo jajaja, ahora es el turno de Sasuke y lo que hizo hasta llegar a el Lago.

Pobre Rock Lee, hasta lloré. TT-TT, no, no es cierto :D, pero creo que si se merecía un capítulo este enamorado empedernido.

Disclaimer: Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi y Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, ninguno me pertenece.

* * *

Kakashi llegaba temprano a la reunión con sus subordinados, lo que dejó sorprendido a Sasuke, que era el único que estaba presente. 

- Yo!... oye Sasuke¿dónde están los demás?

- ¿Acaso soy yo guarda de los otros? – traducido¿debe importarme?

- Bueno, bueno, la misión consiste en llevar a una viejecita a casa de su nieto que vive en las afueras de la aldea.

-¿y para eso necesitan a tres ninjas del grado de chûnin? – preguntó con fastidio

- pues… la verdad no, creo que tu solo puedes hacerlo, así que decide si vas a esperar a Naruto y Sakura o te vas de una vez... – Mientras hablaba se retiraba del lugar.

A Sasuke le salió una venita de enojo en la cabeza.

Se le hizo extraño que Sakura no acudiera puntual a la reunión. Decidió no esperara ninguno de sus compañeros y se fue a realizar solo la misión, luego cobraría y se quedaría con todo el dinero, después de todo era justo ¿no?.

La viejecita resultó ser una de las tantas enamoradas de Sasuke y se la pasaba muy juntito a él, por su parte el Uchiha solo lamentaba no haber esperado al menos a Sakura para que le diera un estate quieta a la viejita libidinosa que cada rato le agarraba el trasero.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por perderla en el espeso bosque (la viejita era ninja retirada también) se dio por vencido y decidió que la mejor manera de mantenerla quieta era usar el arma que reservaba para las chicas jóvenes: los ojos afilados no jutsu (bueno, de jutsu no tenían nada, pero bien que servían). Así que miró a la señora fijamente mientras le decía "por favor, espere hasta que lleguemos a la casa, aquí puede ser muy incómodo, no sea impaciente"

Surtió efecto, la viejilla se quedó embobada con la mirada de Sasuke y le siguió como zombi todo el camino hasta llegar a casa del nieto. Una vez que la señora entró Sasuke salió corriendo olvidando la paga, solo quería mantener su virginidad a salvo (jajaja).

Una vez que se sintió seguro en la aldea decidió ir a ver si Sakura estaba en el puente.

- Un momento - dijo en voz alta - ¿por qué habría de interesarme saber si Sakura está ahí o no? – no quiso escucharla respuesta de su conciencia y caminó en sentido contrario.

- "a que se ha puesto muy bonita esa niña, ne?"- una vocecilla en su interior empezaba a molestarlo, como hacía ya unos días

- ¿Ya vas a empezar? – le contestó Sasuke

- "pero es cierto¿por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?"

- por que debo matar a Itachi, y pensaren eso solo me distraería

- "Pero aún sin pensar en eso no puedes matarlo, así que eso no es excusa"

- ¬¬U – esa vocecilla sí que era molesta, más que Naruto.

- "Y Ahora que dices naruto…"

- Yo no lo dije

- "bueno, eso no importa, Naruto es un buen amigo ¿no?"

- Es mi rival

- "¿Lo crees, no te oigo muy convencido"

- Si lo es.

- "¿En el amor también, por que según se, el quiere a Sakura"

- Pero ella nunca lo va a querer, por eso ni me preocupo

- "ajá, entonces aceptas que estás clavado con la chica"

- deja de decir tonterías!

- "Soy tu conciencia, no puedes engañara tu conciencia jujujujuju" – risa macabra

Sasuke salió de su "trance", varias personas estaban formando un círculo alrededor de él, se puso colorado y salió corriendo a un lugar un poco más tranquilo donde pudiera pensar.

Y así corriendo llegó a la parte alejada del lago, un lugar tranquilo y bastante

- "Romántico" – completó la vocecilla

- Si… así parece…

Se recostó debajo de un árbol (por que el lago estaba cercado por una pequeña reserva forestal) y cerró los ojos. Primero apareció en su cabeza la imagen de Naruto y se puso a meditar en lo que había ocurrido durante toda su vida como equipo.

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y las asperezas estaban limándose, aún le seguía pareciendo bastante escandaloso y molesto, pero ya se llevaban bien, incluso escuchaba a varios decir que eran una pareja, lo cual le causaba risa, él también lo había llegado a pensar, pero después de analizarlo bien (por el susto que le había dado el pensarlo) concluyó (para consuelo de ambos) que solo era una amistad muy fuerte lo que los unía y que era de esas que eran difíciles de destruir, puesto que las cadenas que los unían estaban forjadas bajo muchas adversidades y esas eran de las que costaba mucho trabajo romper. Y por el lado del amor… pues al parecer Naruto había empezado a perderle interés por Sakura.

Sakura…

Ahora había que pensaren ella. Todavía hacía una semana la había tratado mal, contestado de manera fría y después de eso no la había visto. Se sentía culpable, mucho, sobre todo por reprimir algo que estaba sintiendo desde hacía ya casi un mes. Era cierto que la mayoría de veces Sakura era una inútil y solo causaba molestias, pero era la única que parecía preocuparse por él, incluso había estado dispuesta a marcharse de Konoha junto a él cuando Orochimaru, aunque eso implicara tener que dejarlo todo, su familia, amigos y recuerdos.

Sakura era realmente una muy buena amiga, y tal vez podría llegara ser algo más, pero para eso Sasuke debía de dejarse querer, lo cual era muy difícil… además, estaba el otro problema, al igual que Naruto perdía poco a poco el interés por Sakura, parecía que Sakura lo perdía por Sasuke.

Y en eso estaba cuando escuchó un grito conocido, era Sakura, estaba claro, ella gritó muchas veces cuando trabajaban juntos así que Sasuke tenía muy grabado el tono de voz de cuando su compañera gritaba.

Mientras corría hacia donde escuchó los gritos, rápidamente ató cabos: Sakura siempre es puntual y responsable, si no llegó a tiempo, o si no llegó no podía ser por cualquier cosa, algo grave debía estar pasando y ocurría no muy lejos de ahí.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que un sujeto estaba encima de Sakura y quiso atacarle, pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura no luchaba por liberarse, entonces sintió que la cabeza le hervía, apretó los puños y supo que eran celos.

- Ah… creí que estabas en apuros… Sakura

- Sasuke-kun… - dijo Sakura después de quitarse al sujeto de encima.

- No digas nada Sakura, - dijo el extraño - no tienes por qué disculparte con este estúpido

Sasuke reconoció la voz de su sensei, entonces no pudo controlar su cuerpo y se lanzó al ataque. ¿Le había tomado el pelo con eso de la misión?. Estaba muy enojado, mientras él cumplía con el encargo de su sensei, Kakashi se divertía con Sakura, era indigno, sucio y desagradable, eso no podía estar pasando no ahora que estaba poniendo en claro sus sentimientos.

Kakashi rápidamente esquivó a Sasuke agarrándolo del brazo que tenía el kunai, con la otra mano sacó otro kunai de la bolsa de Sasuke y lo dejó ir.

Rabioso, Sasuke se lanzó nuevamente contra su maestro, esta vez si pensó un poco más sus movimientos.

- ¿Kakashi?. ¿Qué demonios haces con Sakura? – le interrogó mientras sus Kunais chocaban

- Estamos en una cita, una cita romántica.

Sasuke se cabreó más de lo que estaba y activó su sharingan. La pelea se intensificó. Ninguno de los dos escucharon cuando Sakura les suplicaba que se detuvieran, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Lee les atacó con el Konoha senpu.

Después de que Sakura declarara que Kakashi no le había hecho nada Sasuke se retiró fingiendo que no le importaba más esa situación y que se iba a entrenar. No sin antes llamar escandalosa a Sakura y herirsus sentimientos otra vez.

Sasuke se subió a un árbol y se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Nuevamente había sido muy cruel con Sakura, la única chica que mostraba real interés por él, una guapa muchacha, además inteligente y buena amiga. Definitivamente él era un estúpido.

* * *

Bueno, la última parte la cambié muy poco por que se supone que es exactamente igual a la primera vez jajaja.

Sasuke-baka debe aprender a ser más amable si no quiere quedarse fuera de la jugada!

gracias por sus reviews! me ayudan a seguir adelante!

el próximo capítulo seguimos con la cita.

* * *

**agradecimientos por Reviews:**

**a aradio Akimichi: **gracias por leer el fic y dejar tu review, jaja, Gai quiere mucho a Lee, pero me gusta mal interpretarlo jajaja, estoy segura que realmente no hay nada más que un "padre-hijo" en su relación , ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, hoy hice sufrir a Sasuke un acoso jajaja

**a Tere-chan: **Pues ya ves, aquí está el otro capítulo, ojalá te haya gustado, gracias por el review!

**a Nadeshiko-Uchiha: **Al cliente lo que pida, como verás este fue de puro Sasuke, ojalá te hayas divertido. y muchas gracias por tu review.

**a Lin Hashimoto:** Parece que Kakashi se está ganando el corazón de Sakura-chan ¿no?. Estoy considerando seriamente que sea un Kakasaku. Gracias por continuar leyendome, y gracias por tu review!


	7. es hora de comer y hablar sinceramente

Este capítulo tiene como tema principal descubrir un poco acerca de las mañas de Kakashi, (o sea, sus bromas pesadas), pobre Sakura, ella piensa que Kakashi es un pan de Dios, pero seamos honestos, Kakashi lee icha icha paradise, así que santo no es.

Gracias por los reviews!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama (ya me empieza a dar flojera escribirlo UoU)

* * *

Sakura aún estaba guiando a Kakashi tomándole de la mano, mientras caminaban en silencio. La joven pelirrosa no sabía que decir, estaba muy apenada por la inesperada interrupción de los jóvenes ninjas en "ese" momento.

Pero el silencio era muy incómodo, así que Kakashi optó por hablar primero.

- Sakura, sobre lo ocurrido…

Sakura, que meditaba en lo que había pasado, dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kakashi y lo soltó.

- ¿Si?

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

La kunoichi se quedó perpleja, lejos de mencionar el tema, Kakashi sólo se limitó a continuar con la cita. ¿Era que no le importaba o tal vez… no quería avergonzarla más de lo que estaba?.

- Pues… no lo se, tengo un poco de hambre…

- entonces iremos a comer, te confieso que yo también tengo hambre jajaja. – y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

- Gracias…

Caminaron, pues, hacia un restaurante más o menos lujoso. Sakura miró sorprendida a Kakashi, era cierto que hace poco había pensado que el sueldo de los jounin debería ser muy alto pero… Kakashi siempre comía barato, así que le sorprendió que en esta ocasión fueran a ese retaurante.

- ¡Rayos! – dijo una voz escondida entre unos arbustos - ¿por qué se les tuvo que ocurrir comer en un sitio tan caro! - El joven Uchiha miró su cartera: nada. – Bueno, tendré que esperar a que salgan… pero yo también me muero de hambre… esa pelea con Kakashi consumió muchos carbohidratos… y proteínas… y glucosa… y …

Bueno, mientras hacía la larga lista de todo lo que se había consumido, volvamos a Kakashi y Sakura.

- Pide lo que se te antoje, con confianza

- Está bien, aún no me decido… "la verdad es que no reconozco ningún alimento por su nombreeee TT-TT, pero no quiero decirle" – mmm… creo que comeré… esto de aquí.

- ¿En verdad, que bueno.

Hatake le hizo señas a un mesero para que les atendiera, el sujeto hizo una mueca ante tal falta de clase pero por una extraña y desconocida razón al ver a Kakashi cambió su expresión y le dejó de importar la falta de clase. (si, claro, como si no supiéramos que Kakashi tiene un rostro irresistible!).

Sakura se rió por lo bajo, Kakashi parecía mosqueado: el mesero le agarró la mano cuando les recogía las cartas.

- Entonces, Sakura¿te gusta el hígado de pato?

- _"HEEEEEE?"_ Este… si… - Sakura intentó por todos los medios no ponerse verde – me encanta!

- Que bueno, en mi caso, no soporto ese sabor tan condimentado… y…

Sakura salió corriendo al baño, no sabía dónde estaba, pero la urgencia la hizo encontrarlo de inmediato (jaja). Cuando regresó encontró que los platos habían cambiado y en su lugar había hamburguesas.

- ¿Kakashi?

- Pero son de las más caras que puedes encontrar – se excusó Kakashi,. Aunque por lo bajo aún se estaba riendo de la cara verde de Sakura – …me ha costado un verdadero trabajo convencer a todo el personal de que me hiciera unas, al final accedieron. (bah, ni fue tan difícil).

- Eres muy tierno Kakashi. – aunque no estaba muy convencida…

Sakura se acomodó en su sitio. ¿Acaso le había jugado una mala broma con todo esto?. Sakura se puso a pensar mientras comía las papas a la francesa, estaba recargada en una mano y miraba a Kakashi que comía tranquilamente "entonces esa vez en Ichiraku… sabía nuestras intenciones" Sakura sonrió al recordar la ocasión en que, por idea de Naruto, habían invitado a Kakashi a comer sólo para verle la cara, incluso Sasuke había ido después de dos o tres empujoncitos de parte de Uzumaki que lo incitaba con ideas como "Tal vez tenga labios de pez…" "o dientes de caballo". Haruno ahora estaba segura que no era ninguno de los dos, la boca de Kakashi parecía muy antojadiza y sensual.

- Sakura… se te va a enfriar la hamburguesa…

- ¡Ah si, es solo que… - Sakura se quedó callada y Kakashi la inspeccionó con la mirada. Pero ella comenzó a comer la hamburguesa

- A las chicas si que les gusta hacerse las misteriosas – insistió Kakashi

- No es eso, pero olvídalo. Es que recordaba viejos momentos…

- Ah... – Contestó Kakashi y se terminó su última papa.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se zampaba el tercer plato de ramen a una velocidad que impresionó incluso a Naruto.

- Oye! Oye! Sasuke-baka! No comas demasiado que yo seré el que va a pagar!

Sasuke había tenido la _suerte_ de encontrarse a Naruto comiendo en Ichiraku, bueno, no se lo encontró, corrió desesperadamente al puesto para buscar a Naruto, estaba seguro de encontrarlo ahí. Le inventó una apuesta tonta que Uzumaki no podría ganar, pero como el otro es tan cabezota aceptó el reto y… perdió, así que tuvo que aceptar pagar a Uchiha la comida.

- Ya cállate y deja de quejarte usuratonkachi!

- No me digas así! – Naruto se giró hacia la barra y pidió otra orden de ramen barato.

A pesar de que el rostro del rubio mostraba enojo, Sasuke sabía que le había lastimado con sus palabras, ya había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Naruto como para conocerle más que superficialmente.

- Lo lamento… - le costó trabajo, pero lo dijo

- ¿El Qué? – contestó Naruto cortante y sin mirarlo

- Haberte llamado así… es una costumbre… no te creas todo lo que te digo

Naruto lo miró pero se alejó un poco, asustado.

- ¡Oh. No!. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que los rumores son ciertos?

- ¿rumores? – El ingenuo Uchiha no sabía a qué se podía referir el kitzune

- Acerca de…

- ¿acerca de? – seguía sin comprender, a pesar de que Naruto ya se había puesto muy rojo.

- Tu… Tus…

- ¿mis qué? – Ahora sí quería saber, estaba intrigado ¿era tan grave que incluso el bocazas de Naruto no lo podía decir?

- ¡Tus sentimientos hacia mi! – terminó el zorrito volviéndose otra vez hacia la barra, muy apenado y jugando con sus dedos igual que Hinata. Decirlo era como un tabú. (jajaja¿a Naruto le espantan esas cosas?).

- Pues… la verdad, te confesaré que han cambiado mucho mis sentimientos - ah! inocente Uchiha, aún no sabe a lo que Naruto se refiere ¿es posible que sea más ingenuo que el propio Naruto?. (¿quién dijo que Naruto era ingenuo?) – Antes te odiaba, pero ahora… con el paso del tiempo y lo que hemos pasado juntos… - Naruto ya estaba azul y cada vez se ponía más azul y muchas gotas de sudor escurrían por su cara, evitaba a toda costa mirar a Sasuke, aunque le intrigaba que cara estaba poniendo - … He empezado a apreciarte, creo que eres un amigo muy valioso...

Sasuke jamás se imaginó a sí mismo hablando tan sinceramente con alguien, sin embargo lo había hecho, ese era un punto para él, si podía hacerlo con Naruto podría hacerlo con Sakura. Y lo mejor de todo, era que no le había costado tanto trabajo, solo era cuestión de encarrerarse y después todo fluía fácilmente.

- Entonces… - Preguntó Naruto girando tímidamente su cabeza hacia Uchiha - ¿no estás enamorado de mi?

- …

Kakashi y Sakura estaban saliendo del restaurante cuando escucharon un grito doloroso lejos de ahí.

- Parece que han matado a alguien… no.más bien le han aplicado uno de los peores tormentos – comentó el ninja copia mirando hacia el cielo, unas aves volaban asustadas.

- Que extraño – afirmó Sakura – juraría que ese grito sonó a Naruto…

* * *

Bueno, otra vez me ha quedado corto, pero qué le voy a hacer, (vocecilla interior: cambiarle el título a cuentos cortos al estilo Simara) NOOOO, no entiendo por queeee!

Por cierto… ¿ya notaron mi muletilla? En verdad trato de hacer algo con ella…

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?. Me da risa lo que le pasa al pobre Sasuke-baka¡Tenerle que jugar treta sucia a Naruto para ganarle la comida!...al menos ya estásiendo más sincero el chico!...sobre la apuesta, no se me ocurrió nada inteligente, así que imaginen qué pudo ser (Vocecilla: Mientes… te dio flojera pensarlo!) Awww! Vivir solo te hace escuchar esa molesta vocecilla, si no pregúntenle a Sasuke, estamos en la misma condición: sin nadie con quien hablar (pero estoy yoooo), si, ese es el problema.

Bueno, a los nuevos lectores les agradeceré que escriban reviews, y a los veteranos les agradezco por seguir la historia paso a paso!

* * *

**agradecimientos por los Reviews:**

**a Tere-chan: **que bueno que te gusta, yo lo continúo gracias a sus reviews!

**a Aradio Akimichi: **Jaja, Sasuke-baka es como el camarón, tienes razón, ya se lo está llevando la corriente, si no se apura se queda soltero. Pero para eso debe cambiar su actitud!

**a Nel-chan: **Pues ya ves, parece que Lee no tiene más que ropa así, pobre Lee, pero a él le gusta¿ no?. A mi hermana también le encanta verlo vestido así jajaja. Y lo de la vieja, me divirtió escribirlo, solo espero que mi hermana menor no quiera asesinarme jajaja.

**a Nadeshiko-Uchiha:** Que bueno que te gustó el cap. de Sasuke, yo también me divertí con la viejita, creo que poner a Uchiha en esa situación era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho.

**a Marion-azakura: **Gracias por leerlo! bienvenida seas!


	8. Singular alianza

Hola, aquí les traigo la actualización y no habrá otra hasta el próximo lunes ¡vivaaaa! fin de semanaaa!

Espero que les guste el capítulo, a mi se me hizo divertido, ahora Sasuke debe evitar que Sakura vaya con Kakashi al cine por que-... en el cine pueden pasar muuuchas cosas. Para eso hará una inusual alianza con alguien más? quién será? adivinan? yo se que si...

no olviden dejar reviews!

Disclaimer: Kakashi, sakura, Konohamaru y demás pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama no a mi, eso ya toooodos lo sabemos TT-TT (si, aquí se menciona a Konohamaru)

* * *

No le dieron importancia a el extraño grito que escucharon, solo quedó como una anécdota más en el día de la cita. 

Ambos se sentaron en una banquita de un animado parque en dónde los niños corrían persiguiendo a un singular perrito blanco de orejas cafés, más atrás un chico con marcas como colmillos en la cara perseguía a los niños y exigía que dejaran a Akamaru en paz… aún más atrás se veían a Shino y Hinata caminando juntos viendo como Kiba perseguía a los malditos mocosos que querían comerse a Akamaru (?)

Sakura se quedó paralizada al ver la escena, pero bueno, Konoha estaba lleno de personas conocidas que tenían tiempo libre para estar en el festival.

- Hola Sakura frentona – Una voz muy familiar le habló por la espalda y muy quedito, para que su acompañante no la escuchara.

- Ino cerda¿qué haces aquí? – Sakura le contestó de igual forma. Kakashi, por su parte estaba muy entretenido viendo como Kiba mordía a los niños mientras Hinata trataba de calmarlo, así que ni se enteró de la charla.

- Te has conseguido una muy buena cita frentona – dijo en un susurro

- Si… - Sakura se sonrojó un poco, pero luego, con gesto de victoria, añadió – y todo gracias a ti Ino-cerda

A Ino le salió una venita de coraje ¡Ella salía con el simplón de Konohamaru!

Se alejó murmurando algo como "¿por qué la vida es tan injusta?"

- Cosas del destino Ino-cerda – rió por lo bajo

- ¿eh? – El jounin adulto reaccionaba a la voz de Sakura, que sin quererlo lo sacó de su mundo.

- Nada Kakashi, solo me preguntaba ahora a dónde vamos a ir…

- Pues si quieres mi inexperta opinión… hay una romántica película en estreno, no se si quisieras…

- ¡Claro, el cine es parte importante de las citas, mucha gente lo dice, aunque no estoy muy segura de por que…

Kakashi se sonrojó, el sí que sabía por qué. En los cines se daban los primeros "acercamientos" importantes de los novios. Primero se toman de la mano, luego comparten el refresco y en la escena del beso, se besan. Y después, a lo que les truje.

Bueno, eso era lo que él había leído en los libritos explicativos de Jiraiya.

Sasuke otra vez ya estaba espiándolos y escuchó lo del cine… él también sabía lo que significaba eso. Lee también lo sabía…

- ¿Lee? - Sasuke no se había dado cuenta cuando Lee se acomodó a su lado, también espiando a Sakura y su pareja -creí que te habías quedado lloriqueando e invocando a Gai.

- No lo menciones… Gai sensei llegó a rescatarme y cuando le conté lo que pasó… pues me dio uno de sus golpes despabiladores y una cátedra sobre no renunciar al amor así de fácil… - Lee giró su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke y éste se fue para atrás del susto, un ojo hinchado y la nariz ensangrentada de Lee le revelaron que significaba eso de "golpes despabiladores" y agradeció que Kakashi haya sido su maestro.

Ah si, Kakashi… ¡Un momento! Kakashi ya no estaba!.

- oh! Sasuke-kun, mira! Kakashi ya no está!

- ¬¬", si… ya me di cuenta

- ¡Y tampoco Sakura San!

- No me digas…

- ¿Te parece bien que los sigamos en el cine?

- No se, yo si voy a ir, pero tu puedes perderte por ahí

- NOOO! Defenderé a Sakura-saaan! No la dejaré en manos de Kakashiiii!

Detrás de Lee aparecieron unas ardientes llamas (de la juventud) y en sus ojos también y una extraña musiquita acompañaba todo esto… Sasuke se quedó en blanco, aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas…

- Bueno – Interrumpió Uchiha al ver que a Lee ya empezaba a quemarsele el traje – ya me voy, ahí te quedas – Y tomando su común pose con las manos en las bolsas se dispuso a caminar hacia el cine.

- Yo voy también! Además, estaba pensando Sasuke, que tal vez tu y yo pudieramos…

Lee se sonrojó un poco. Sasuke activó su sharingan y se dispuso a darle el mismo castigo que le aplicó a Naruto (o aún peor por que Lee no le caía nada bien). Lee percibió peligro y se detuvo en seco.

- Déjame que te diga, podemos unirnos en contra de Kakashi para salvar a Sakura… y luego… pues peleamos por ella, o vemos con quién decide irse…

- mmmh,- el vengador se tranquilizó - no creo, no te necesito para nada…

- Pero… dos es mejor que uno, y aún más si se trata de rescatar a una damisela en peligro…

- No. – sasuke volvió a su pose "guay" y caminó.

- ¡Peroooo, Sasukeeeee – gritaba Lee desesperado al ver que Uchiha se iba - ¡reconsidéralo! En nuestra posición es la única opción que nos queda¡Unirnooooooosss!

"unirnos" "unirnos" "unirnos", Todo el parque se quedó como congelado al escuchar esas palabras de Lee. La bestia verde de Konoha no entendió muy bien lo que pasaba, pero Sasuke si, ahora que conocía el rumor tenía que andarse con cuidado de cualquier paso en falso que pudiera dar… y esos gritos desesperados de Lee eran verdaderos pasos en falso.

El moreno sintió como las miradas de las personas (incluida la tímida Hinata y el _"quien sabe a donde mira"_ Shino) se dirigían a su persona y luego al cejas crespas… y eso no le gustaba nada, nadita. Al parecer todos conocían esos _"extraños"_ rumores…. "Maldito naruto"

Sasuke empezó a correr para alejarse de ahí, después vería la manera de vengarse dolorosamente de Lee y de Naruto (¿este pintaba algo? Que yo sepa él no había inventado el rumor…)

Pero se le ocurrió una idea. Rock Lee, a pesar de ser extraño y usar ropa ridícula, era un experto letrado en amabilidad y carisma. Lo que él necesitaba. Y empezó a maquinar un plan diabólico.

- Vamos Lee, te espero. He reconsiderado tu oferta

- ¿En verdad Sasuke-kun?

- Si, si – dijo haciéndole una seña de llamado con la mano… la misma seña que le hacía Itachi cuando era niño.

- ¿Qué pasa?. – dijo Lee corriendo ante la señal para ponerse al lado de Sasuke - ¿por qué así de repente?

- Porque creo que tienes razón, entre dos es más fácil quitar a Kakashi de en medio… y después tendremos una pelea justa por Sakura. Kukukuku (risa estilo orochimaru)

- Eso si es de hombres Sasuke-kun!. ¡ERES UN HOMBRE ADMIRABLE! – Lee gritaba para hacerle un cumplido y que todos se enteraran… pero como imaginamos, eso no tuvo una buena impresión para los oídos de los ahí cercanos.

Nuevamente esas palabras sonaron en todo el parque… si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda, ahora estaba más que claro: Sasuke se había _hecho hombre_ con Naruto y Lee le aplaudía su habilidad. Hinata se desmayó por la impresión y a Shino le empezó a sangrar la naríz (?).

Sasuke golpeó a Lee en la cabeza tan fuerte que le enterró la cabeza en el piso. Y se fue indignado. "paciencia, paciencia" pensaba, después de arrancar a Sakura de las garras de Kakashi con ayuda de la elegancia y delicadeza al hablar de Lee, vendría la venganza.

- Ku ku ku ku ku

Fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba planeando, seguro no era una pelea justa por el amor de Sakura.

* * *

Aquí acaba el capítulo!

me gustó la parte de Rock Lee estrellado en el suelo... después de verlo llorar hace dos capítulos tenía quye hacer una aparición mas... "escandalosa" jajaja y ese Sasuke-baka... ¿qué estará planeando? no lo se...

Ojalá les haya divertido tanto como a mí!

espero con gusto la droga! digo, los reviews! (que para el caso es lo mismo) ¡Vasta vocecilla impertinente!

* * *

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a tere-chan: **Comosiempre, pronto, ojalá lo disfrutes!

**a Inner-Nami: **te había dicho que habría cine verdad, pues se mencionó al menos! es que debía primero hacer de las mías! pero te prometo que el lunes habra mucho KakaSaku!

**a Nadeshiko-Uchiha**: Gracias por compadecerte del pobre Naruto jajaja, y lo del hígado de pato fue algo que me pasó personalmente, es que no me gusta la carneee (o nada que se le paresca).

**a Marion Asakura:** Gracias por tu review! me hacen continuar!

**a Aradio Akimichi: **Por seguirme capítulo a capítulo desde el principio! (mucho gusto en conocerte por msn!)

**a Griffmon: **Créeme, fue mucho peor que eso. ajajajajaja


	9. peligro en el cine

Lee y Sasuke se han unido para derrotar a Kakashi, aunque al parecer Uchiha no necesita mucho de un despistado Lee (creo que el golpe le afectó el razonamiento), PERO YA ESTÁN EN EL CINE! las cosas pueden complicarse a partir de ahora

¡ojalá disfruten este capítulo¡Hay Kakasaku¡dejen reviews!

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

* * *

Kakashi y Sakura ya habían comprado el boleto para la función. 

- "Sharingan"… Van a entrar a ver "rosas y lágrimas"… debemos comprar los boletos

- Si… vamos pues…

- ¡Espera!. No podemos entrar los dos así, nos juzgarán mal.

- ¿Debemos ponernos ropa formal?. Por que si es así yo no tengo

- No, no es eso Baka, es que esa es una película para parejas… y si nos ven entrando juntos el poco orgullo que me queda será arrastrado y pisoteado para el resto de mi vida… así que pienso desmentir cualquier rumor sobre mi.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke-kun?. No entiendo nada… - Y de verdad no entendía nada, él jamás había escuchado ningún rumor y no comprendía por qué Sasuke actuaba tan… raro…

- Ya deja de mirarme así, te lo explicaré. DOS HOMBRES NO PUEDEN ENTRAR JUNTOS A VER UNA PELÍCULA ROMÁNTICAAA¿Entiendes ahora?

- Ah… si, claro, pero no te preocupes, no creo que nadie dude de tu virilidad

- … . Bueno, ya dejate de tonterías y transfórmate en mujer.

- ¿YO?

- Si, por supuesto

- Pero….

- Nada de peros, y hazlo rápido que ya casi es hora de que inicie

- Peroooo

- YA BASTA Y HAS LO QUE TE ORDENO!

- Peroooooooo Sasuke kun! Yo no se hacer ninjutsu

- …

- Ni genjutsu.

- …

- Ni otro jutsu que no sea Taijutsu

- "menudo inútil me fui a encontrar" Así que eso significa que seré yo el que deberá hacerla de mujer… rayos! Y yo que tenía la intención de que todo el mundo me viera con una chica, aunque fuera fea….

- ¡Oye, yo no sería una chica fea!. ¡Yo no soy feo!

- No, - sarcástico - claro que no… - Bueno, me voy los baños y te alcanzo en la entrada para que nadie se de cuenta de mi hengen.

- Si, comprendido!

Uchiha caminó con mucho pesar hacia los baños, estaba harto de tener tanta mala suerte, casi al punto de dejarlo todo e irse a dormir, tal vez solo era una pesadilla. Pero recordó que había prometido no dejarse vencer por Kakashi nunca más, así que con mayor resolución que antes entró a un baño y…

- ¿qué clase de chica debería ser?... ¿qué clase de chica estaría con el horroroso y simplón de Lee?... seguro que una chica como Sakura no. ¿Como Ino?. Ni en sueños… tal vez del tipo Tenten, ella debía al menos soportarlo. – Entonces será una chica tipo Tenten… "HENGEN"

"Pof" una nubecita reveló que la trasformación era un éxito. Salió del cubículo y miró al espejo para corroborar. Cabello café, mirada decidida y de complexión un poco tosca para ser mujer, pero linda en cualquier caso. Sasuke-chan sintió de pronto que no se encontraba en el sitio correcto, miró a ambos lados y se dio cuenta que un montón de sorprendidos tíos le miraban escrutándola… salió de ahí casi corriendo y alcanzó a Lee en la entrada, éste ya se había tomado la molestia de comprar las palomitas.

- Pero qué haces tonto, no vamos a mirar la película, vamos a vigilar a Kakashi!

- ¿Tenten?

- No, soy Sa… - el encargado de la entrada "la" miraba – Soy… Sasame

- ¿Sasame, no creo que nos… - los ojos del Uchiha fulminaban a Lee – AH! Sasame-chan!. La amiga de Tenten!. Eres más bonita en persona que en la fotografía!.

- Ya estás exagerando…

- No lo digas por favor, vamos, entremos ¿vale?. Kakashi ya entró hace rato, es a él a quien quieres ver ¿verdad?

- Si…

Bueno, ya la habían librado, aunque el sujeto de la entrada aún los miró una vez que pasaron… "qué pareja tan extraña"

La sala ya estaba oscura cuando entraron, Sasuke volvió a activar su sharingan para poder localizar a Sakura, estaba en la fila de en medio, al parecer un poco nerviosa. A Kakashi se le notaba en el ojo un brillito característico… un brillito _Icha Icha paradise._

Subieron dos filas detrás cuidando que no les vieran, pero ambos estaban tan en sus pensamientos que ni se percataron de las miradas asesinas que los dos chûnins les dirigían.

Ahora detengámonos a observar a Kakashi y Sakura.

El portador del Sharingan en el ojo izquierdo miraba de vez en cuando a Sakura, que hacía esfuerzo por no mirarle y solo ver la película, que estaba bastante lacrimógena.

- Sakura – Kakashi le habló quedamente al oído aunque no había nadie junto a ellos, lo que hizo que la Kunoichi se sonrojara – Tienes una lágrima – y diciendo esto aprovechó para acariciar un poco su mejilla antes de retirarle la gota que casi escurría.

- Gra… gracias… - Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar pero dejó mostrar un estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo, Kakashi era tan galante…

- No hay de que – Kakashi tenía su boca tan cerca que sus labios rozaron muy superficialmente la piel de la oreja de Sakura, otra vez Sakura tembló

- Ka… Kakashi…- mencionó quedamente en respuesta al rose. Kakashi se apartó y continuó viendo la película. Todo había salido a la perfección, y si seguía así pronto la conquistaría por completo.

Pasaron los minutos que para los dos jóvenes espías les parecieron eternidades, Kakashi no había hecho otro movimiento, o al menos que pudieran notar ellos por que la verdad era que Kakashi ya tenía un rato acariciando el muslo de Sakura mientras ella solo se ponía rígida por los nervios y no decía nada… ¿qué podía decir?

- Tienes que relajarte amor…

Ah, a Sakura le salió humo de la cabeza que incluso pudieron notar Sasuke y Lee, estaba que hervía de los nervios y se relajó menos de lo que ya estaba (estaba bastante tensa).

- No tienes por qué estar nerviosa Sakura, no te voy a hacer nada… malo…

Si hubiera quedado en _nada _todo hubiera estado bien, pero no quedó en "nada" sino en _nada malo, _que también estaba bien por un lado, pero por otro no estaba tan bien, aunque tal vez si…

- Kakashi… yo…

- Shhh… no digas nada, solo déjate llevar…

Al sentir que Sakura relajaba su cuerpo Kakashi acercó sus labios a los de Sakura. Lee y Sasuke miraron espantados la escena, el beso era lo que debían evitar a toda costa, se oian casos de personas que se odiaban y que con un beso todo había cambiado (si, el beso de Naruto y Sasuke estaba también en esos rumores).

Lee lanzó sin pensar el bote de las palomitas sobre ellos pero Kakashi hábilmente lo agarró con una mano antes de que Sakura pudiese darse cuenta. La bella bestia verde de Konoha y el último de los Uchiha se escondieron agacharon tras los asientos.

- Al parecer ya había notado nuestra presencia Sasame-chan

- Si serás tonto… por supuesto que una agresión como esa no le iba a pasar de improvisto… y no me llames Sasame-chan!

- lo siento… por las dos cosas… ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? TToTT

- Deja de lloriquear… mejor piensa… Kakashi ya debe estar besando a Sakura en estos momentos… me pregunto cómo le hizo para que en un estreno no hubiera nadie sentado junto a él…

- Debe ser esa sexy boca que tiene – le contestó Lee seriamente, Sasuke prefirió ignorar eso.

Mientras tanto Sakura disfrutaba de un apasionado beso, ella creía que se besarían solo al final del día, para despedirse y que sería un tierno beso, pero los planes ya no importaban, se sentía en el cielo, hasta que Kakashi empezó a "propasarse" en las caricias, eso si no le gustó y le estrelló contra el techo de un golpe.

Sasuke y Lee miraron asustados, lo que sea que hubiera golpeado de esa forma a Kakashi debió haber sido monstruoso…

Sakura salió de ahí un poco asustada pero bastante enfadada, Sasuke en su modalidad Sasame la siguió, Sakura entró a los baños, ésta era una buena oportunidad para Sasuke, se presentaría como _Sasame la amiga de Tenten _y se haría de su confianza, para luego hablarle sobre su _ex-novio Kakashi_

* * *

Creo que no me quedó tan corto... no se, no se...

Ese Kakashi hentai, Sakura se lo puso en su lugar, pero el copy nin no va a dejar así las cosas.

Sasuke es un malvado, ahora qué le va a inventar a Sakura... ¿o será que solo quiere entrar al baño de las chicas?

y aún más importante ¿Qué va a hacer Lee una vez que Kakashi termine de desprenderse del techo y quiera vengarse?

Espero sus reviews!

* * *

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a Aradio Akimkichi: **Gracias, aquí está el suguiente capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado

**a marion-asakura:** Agradezco tus risas y ti review XD ojalá este capítulo tb te haya parecido bueno, y sobre lo que le hizo Sasuke... pues mejor imagína lo peor multiplicado por 10, pero no tan cruel por que no lo mató (aún jujuju)

**a Lin Hashimoto: **Pues aquí ya hubo Kakasaku, espero que te haya gustado, habrá más, lo aseguro.

**a nadeshiko-uchiha: **Pues como verás, por más que intenta desmentirlo simplemente le destino no lo deja jajajaja (siii que malo es el destino)

**a tere-chan:** no importa que digas lo mismo, mientras te haya gustado y dejes review, a mi me encanta que digas que te encanta!

**a Nel-chan:** Como le digo a marion-asakura, solo imagina un tormentoso tormento XD

**a Sasuke Uchiha:** Glups!... Sasuke-baka?.?. digo ¡El lindo y hermoso y caballeroso Sasuke, gracias por leer y aunque tu review sea del cap. 3 aquí te lo agradezco!

**a Sakusasu:** Hehehe, pues espero que este capítulo no te enfurezca más por que Sasuke la hizo de niña, pero todo es para conquistar a Sakura valeee, ojalá me sigas leyendo, gracias por el review!

**a Neo Natsumi:** Tierno, pues gracias, aunque creo que la mayoría piensa que es cómico (¿ah?. ¿qué no lo es?), bueno, gracias por el review y nos leemos en el próximo si?


	10. baño de chicas, Sasame, es tu turno

Hola, graias por seguirme leyendo, aquí les dejo ptro capítulo, espero que les guste!

Kakashi ha recibido un buen golpede parte de Sakura por quererse propasar, Sakura entra al baño y Sasuke en modalidad Sasame aprovechará la oportunidad para hablar con ella ¿logrará convencerla?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

El baño de mujeres no era tan espantoso como contaban los niños en la academia, estaba bastante rosado y lleno de adornos y espejos, pero fuera de eso era agradable.

Sasame encontró a Sakura echándose agua en el cabello, extraña costumbre en la mayoría de las mujeres, se acercó a los lavabos y la imitó.

- Hola – Sakura le saludó amablemente

- ¿Ah, digo… Hola Sakura… "rayos se supone que no nos conovemos!"

- ¿me conoces, tu también te me haces familiar… pero no recuerdo tu nombre

- Ajajajaja, ah… me llamo Sasame… soy amiga de TenTen – Sasuke estaba bastante nervioso, por una extraña razón Sakura le parecía más linda que antes.

- entonces creo que no te conozco, pero te pareces a TenTen, creo que te confundí con ella… pero… ¿Qué te pasa¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?... ¡Ah! no me digas que tu novio también trató de propasarse.

- QUEEEEEEE! QUE KAKASHI HIZO QUÉEEEEE?

-¬¬U No dije Kakashi – Sakura ahora miraba con un poco de desconfianza a la chica

- Esto… si, es que… yo… verás… "vámos Sasuke, inventa algo inteligente" Yo… yo fui novia de Kakashi hace varios meses!

- ¿En verdad, que raro…no le conocía ninguna novia… y el me dijo que no había tenido una cita en mucho tiempo…

- ¿Eso te dijo el miserable? – Sasuke entraba en su papel de ex-novia celosa, no sabía mucho de eso por experiencia (no había tenido ni una novia) pero conocía muy bien a Ino y sus rabietas por no haber estado en el mismo equipo que él. – Pues soy su ex-novia… pero la relación no fue muy buena, de hecho el pervertido es un miserable… yo te recomendaría que te cuidaras… - Sasame (entiéndase Sasuke) ponía su voz más misteriosa que podía encontrar, Sakura la miró con interés.

- ¿Dices que es un miserable?. ¿Qué no te fue bien en la relación?.

- Sip, mira, me enteré que andabas con Kakashi por que me lo contó Tenten, y a ella se lo contó Lee y me preocupé por ti, aunque no nos conozcamos…

- Que amable eres, la verdad es que Kakashi es muy guapo, pero sí tiene unas extrañas manías…

- Como leer icha icha paradise. Por eso te digo que tienes que ser cuidadosa con él, cuando menos te lo esperes estará sobre ti tratando de hacerte cosas pervertidas

- Si, de hecho ya lo intentó, como te dije antes… o más bien, como entendiste antes… pero ahora que lo pienso, Kakashi ya es un adulto, maduro…

- si, claro, de maduro solo tiene el título de jounin

Sakura se quedó callada, era cierto, solo cuando estaba e alguna misión Kakashi actuaba como un adulto, fuera de eso era un completo niño, pervertido, pero niño al fin.

- Sasame-san… que voy a hacer TToTT

- Solo dime Sasame, con confianza. Pues yo que tú lo dejaría plantado

- Pero Kakashi no es TAN mal tipo… además… no vas a negarme que tiene unos labios exquisitos!

- ¬¬", yo los tengo mejores..

- O.O EH?

- Digo! Los de mi nuevo novio son mejores!

- Ah… creí que… no, nada…

Sakura volvió a echarse agua en el cabello y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

- ¿para qué haces eso? Así como estás ya estás bonita.

- Gracias… **Inner: esta chica… creo que pasa algo raro con ella** er… bueno, me tengo que ir, dejé a Kakashi viendo solo la película.

- ¡Espera! No puedes irte! – Sasame tomó fuertemente la mano de Sakura

- **inner: Hay… a esta sí que le pasa algo raro… no será que…** Oye Sasame…

- Hay! disculpa mi rudeza "tonto Sasuke!. Tonto sasuke!" a veces no soy conciente de mi propia fuerza jajajajajaja.

- Está bien… ¿qué querías?

- ¿No te quedó claro lo que hablamos?. Kakashi es un animal!. No te conviene!

- Pero besa muy bien!

- Eso no importa! Habrá chicos que besen mejor!. ¿Cómo puedes saber que besa bien si nunca te ha besado Sasuke?

- - -- - - Sakura's Shock.- - - -- -

"nunca te ha besado Sasuke", "Nunca te ha besado sasuke", "Nunca", "Nunca", "Nuncaaaaaaa"

- Esto… ¿Sakura?. ¿Sigues aquí?

- …

- No debí ser tan directa…¡Sakuuuuraaaaa!

- Eh, Eh, Sasame… por qué me dices eso…**inner: Malditaaaaa! Tienes razóoooon!**

- Es que, Sasuke…

- ¡Sasuke-kun es un tonto!. Le he rogado durante tantos años! Y él ni me hizo caso!

- Pero ya te vio con Kakashi ¿no?

- Bueno, si, me vio con él y…

- y se puso celoso ¿verdad?

- Si, creo que si pero…

- Pero no estas muy segura por que crees que solo lo hizo por envidia de que tu seas felíz.

- ¡Espera, cómo sabes todo esto?. Estoy por pensar que más que "la amiga de TenTen", eres una adivina!

- De todo un poco, Sakura, de todo un poco kukukuku… ejem… jujujuju

- "¬¬U Esa risa… hay algo en ella que me recuerda a… hum… no me acuerdo" Y dime Sasame¿acaso tu sabes cómo besa Sasuke-kun?

- La verdad… " no me he besado nunca…" Sip, besa muy bien!

- EEEEHHHHHH¿Ya te besó Sasuke?

- jejeje… si… "la verdad no, nunca he besado a una chica" le robé un beso cuando estaba distraído

- Entonces tu lo besaste, él no te besó

- … eso es algo que no entiendo…

- Si, se dice que alguien te besa cuando corresponde un beso, no cuando se lo robas, si se lo robaste significa que tú lo besaste pero si, por el caso el te besa también… bla, bla, bla, bla

– "Que sexy boca tiene Sakura… no me había dado cuenta." - Sasame (entiéndase Sasuke, otra vez) no estaba poniendo atención, la verdad es que las mujeres eran muy complicadas, en eso le daba la razón a Shikamaru – "Quisiera besarte Sakura…"

- … que te besó. ¿No estás de acuerdo Sasame?

- Creo que si, pero aun así el beso estuvo bien.

- Pero creo que él jamás me besará… ni siquiera me atrevo a intentar robarle un beso…

- Tal vez ni siquiera necesites intentarlo, tal vez el quiera besarte en este preciso momento – Sasame se acercó al rostro de Sakura

- **inner: AWWW, aléjate, aléjate! ****¿**Sasame, me pones nerviosa…

- Ah! Es que tienes algo en una pestaña, a ver, déjame y te lo quito… ya está

- gra… gracias… **Inner: Gracias?. Yo la asesino si se me vuelve a acercar!**

- No hay de que. Ahora, tengo un plan, para que sepas si Kakashi es honesto o solo te quiere para… ya sabes que.

Las chicas se quedaron unos minutos más hablando, Sasame le daba recomendaciones a Sakura y ella asentía a todo, en cierta forma le divertía pensaren realizar el plan, pero aún le preocupaba un poco la extraña actitud de Sasame, solo esperaba que fueran ideas suyas, pero parecía que le gustaba a la chica… que cosas tan raras…

Un ratito más salieron las dos como grandes amigas.

- Bueno, Kakashi ya debe estarse desesperando. Nos vemos luego

- Si.. pero ya sabes, tu y yo no nos hemos visto – diciendo esto desapareció en una boluta de humo.

- Vaya... que chica tan extraña… pero bueno, con este plan es seguro que quedaré convencida acerca de si Kakashi es para mí o me doy otra oportunidad para conquistar a Sasuke-kun… Aunque no me explico por qué ella quiere que me quede con él… tal vez quiere regresar con kakashi… bueno, ya dejaré de pensar y mejor alcanzo al pobre antes de que se marche sin mi.

Cuando Sakura estaba por entrar Kakashi estaba saliendo y casi chocaron de frente.

- Yo! Sakura, creí que te habías ido

- No… solo estaba pensando¿terminamos de ver la película?

- ¿Quieres aún, por mí no hay problema

- Entremos entonces!

Sakura se agarró del brazo de Kakashi y los dos entraron a acomodarse en su fila exclusiva.

- Kakashi… tengo frío… ¿me abrazas? - Sakura puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir, Kakashi se sonrojó y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Así está bien?

Sakura se sonrojó al sentirse presionada contra el pecho de el copy ninja.

- No… abrázame más fuerte…

Kakashi no cabía en sí de la felicidad, al parecer Sakura había recapacitado y ahora se iba a dejar querer, ahora debía ser más cuidadoso y no ir tan rápido para evitar ser estampado nuevamente contra el techo… eso había dolido mucho.

Por su parte Sasame ya había regresado con Lee, éste estaba hecho una cascada de lágrimas. Al parecer algo había sucedido mientras no estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Lee?

- Yo… yo… ya no puedo…. Buaaaaa! (llanto)

- ¿Qué pasa? Te enfrentaste con Kakashi?

- No Sasame-chan… es otra cosa…. Esto del amor… TToTT

- Ya basta Lee, te prometo que tendrás tu actuación en toda esta farsa…

- NO ES NINGUNA FARSA!. LA PELÍCULA EN VERDAD ESTÁ MUY TRISTEEEE!

- ¬¬""""¿era eso¡Lee, eres un tonto! – Sasuke le mandó un golpe directo en la cara pero esta vez Lee lo esquivó y le tomó por la muñeca

- Tienes suerte de ser mujer Sasame-chan, a las damas no les pego, les doy un besito

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura escuchó un grito que se le hacía familiar¿era Sasame, de seguro estaba disfrutando la película con su nuevo novio… ojala no le pasara nada malo… de cualquier manera la chica Haruno ahora estaba siguiendo el plan y nada debía distraerla… además, los fuertes brazos de Kakashi se sentían muy bien, le hacían vibrar de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a pies y eso parecía una clara seña de que podía ser él el "elegido"

- Ah… Kakashi…, besame – la poca luz que había mostraba un fuerte sonrojo de la kunoichi, que se besaran no era parte del plan, pero no importaba, necesitaba volver a sentir el contacto de los labios de Kakashi en los suyos.

- Como desees…

Kakashi presionó con suavidad los labios de Sakura con los suyos, ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento más, según Sasame, Sasuke besaba mejor que eso y sus labios sabían mejor… pero en ese momento no podía imaginar un mejor sabor que la sal de las palomitas en los labios de Kakashi, era lo mejor que había probado.

Esta vez Kakashi acarició suavemente los hombros de Sakura, sus brazos… sus piernas, todo con cuidado, le costaba trabajo pero debía controlarse, no quería asustar a Sakura de nuevo.

Sakura correspondió a las caricias acariciando ella también al jounin, tomó la cara de Kakashi entre sus manos y lo miró detenidamente, la luz de la película marcaba un contorno iluminado pero el rostro estaba oscuro a causa de darle la espalda a la pantalla, aún así pudo ver el Sharingan con claridad, era una mirada intensa, y su rostro era divino, incluso la cicatriz que tenía le daba personalidad y sensualidad, tal vez sin ella Kakashi no sería tan atractivo. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el otro ojo, el que siempre enseñaba adormilado, esta vez también tenía una intensa mirada que rebelaba un fuerte sentimiento reprimido, Sakura sonrió. Siguió analizando el rostro, la naríz recta y un poco afilada pero a pesar de eso bastante masculina… y sus labios… los labios más sexys que jamás hubiera visto o imaginado, tan antojadizos y deliciosos, tan tiernos y salvajes. Definitivamente era algo que cualquier chica quisiera tener…

Decidió que el plan tal vez no le serviría de mucho y mejor lo hizo a un lado, la próxima vez que viera a Sasame le explicaría que el plan no era malo pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, si Sasuke iba a tener o no una oportunidad, sólo el tiempo lo diría. Mientras tanto se seguiría dejando acariciar de esa forma por Kakashi.

Dejó de pensar y volvió a besar a su pareja, él le siguió respondiendo como hasta entonces.

Cuando se encendieron las luces ambos se miraron sonrojados, la función había terminado, pero el romance estaba a punto de empezar.

Kakashi la invitó a ir a su casa a cenar, ella aceptó gustosa mientras un desconsolado Rock Lee lloraba a mares el final de la película.

¿Sasame?

Ella estaba tirada sacando espuma por la boca por el shock causado por el "castigo" de Lee.

* * *

¡Ha terminado, quedó más largo verdad?. Verdad?. a que si!

Por lo visto Sasame no logró conseguir del todo que Sakura dejara a Kakashi!. Ah! pero es que ese Kakashi, así de guapo!. No es algo que se pueda dejar fácilmente.

Y pobre Sasame... ahora le ha tocado recibir un tenebroso "castigo" por parte de Rock Lee... ¿la habrá besado realmente o se desmayó solo de pensarlo?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente "la casa de Kakashi"

**por cierto: el plan era provocar a Kakashi para ver si éste volvía a querer hacer cosas pervertidas, Sasame le dijo que esa clase de hombres solo buscan una relación de un día y luego se van, así que Sakura iba a comprobar.**

* * *

**agradecimientospor reviews:**

**a Tere-chan: **Si se merecía el golpe, bueno, pero nop tan duro jejeje, pobre Kakashi, bueno, gracias por leerme!

**a aradio Akimichi:** Pues si hubiera sido el sexy no jutsu... creo que su reputación no hubiera mejorado jajaja, mejor una muchachita más normal... además, Sasuke aún no ha aprendido esa poderosa técnica jejeje

**a Inner Nami: **Pues como verás hubo un poco más de Kakasaku, y esta vez si le fue bien al condenado!. El poderde convencimiento de Sasame no sirvió de mucho jjeje, pero las cosas no se van a quedar así! gracias por el review!

**a Darain:** Gracias por leerlo hermanita, aunque estemos a kilómertros de distancie el amor por Naruto nos une, digo Naruto como serie eh?. Jejeje, que bueno que te está gustando y no te enojaste de que puse a Sakura con Kakashi jejeje, aunque tus reviews son para el cap 6 y 7 te los agradezco aquí, ojalá lo leas pronto!

**a Nadeshiko Uchiha:** Como verás a Sasame no le salieron las cosas como planeaba, peor aún! jajaja, ahora deberá idear otro plan.

**a NeoNatsumi: **bueno, bueno, si es tierno, lo acepto jejeje. Kakashi se ha reformado muy pronto no crees?. ya se verá que pasa más adelante

**a Nel-chan:** Un dibujo de sasame... pues creo que sí lo voy a hacer, ya que me encarreré con hacer fan arts. ¿tu crees que Sakura fue tonta?. Kakashi si es un sujeto muuuy guapo pero aún así abusó de la confianza de Sakura... yo creo que el golpe estuvo bien, pero como verás el condenado ya cambió de forma de ser y Sakura se deja querer. jejeje. o¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**a Lin Hashimoto: **pues otra vez estuvo corto el Kakasaku... pero al fin no estuvo tan mal?. que opinas? Y Lee... el es un chico muy honesto ¿no? jejejeje.

**a SatellaHarvenheit:** Que bueno que te has divertido, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado... la risa estilo orochimaru la podrás leer encap. 218 traducido en inglés... no se si en español suene igual pero me ha parecido muy divertido! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos después!


	11. Lee entra en acción

Hola! nuevo capítulo, ya me estaba tardando no, es que los tenía acostumbrados a capítulo diario jejeje, me disculpo por eso, ahora van a tardar un poco más en llegar por que ya estan acabando mis clases y empiezo a preocuparme por las materias X-X

Qué más, ah! como siempre agradeceré que me escriban reviews, y aprovecho para decirles que me encanta ver como esta historia ha ganado un lugar en sus corazoncitos TT-TT, jeje, pero ya se va a acabar, quedan dos o tres capítulos (creo que dos), espero que acabe bien, los finales de CLAMP siempre me desesperan, espero no estar influenciada por ellas jejeje (el final de RGVeda fue traumatizante). Me encanta el final que escribió **Naleeh** en su KibaSaku! se los recomiendo si no lo han leído! se llama **Noche de luna llena **y les aseguro que nunca podré escribir un final tan hermoso ¡lo prometo! (a para promesas las mias!)TToTT me acuerdo y me dan ganas de llorar por la emoción!

Pero ya estoy divagando, a ver, el capi me quedó corto, comparado con el anterior jejeje pero bueno, era costumbre que los capis fueran así.

Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama y Lee no es estúpido como lo hago parecer, pero si no es el... ¿quién? jejeje

* * *

Cuando Sasuke se recuperó deshizo el hengen y salió de la sala del cine corriendo jalando a Lee de su traje.

- Ahora es tu turno, mi plan no funcionó

- ¿Cuál plan?

- La idea era que Sakura se le insinuara para que Kakashi sacara lo pervertido otra vez… pero creo que me salió el tiro por la culata…

- culata – Lee anotaba la palabra nueva (recordemos que no existen armas en este mundo jejeje)

- ¬¬U, olvidalo. Como te decía, es tu turno

- a ver, primero deja de jalarme como si fuera perro… - Sasuke lo soltó – ahora si, dime, que tengo que hacer

- Te presentarás frente a casa de Kakashi y le dirás cosas lindas a Sakura…

- cosas lindas a Sakura… - Lee continuaba tomando nota de todo cuanto Sasuke decía, aún corriendo hacia la casa del ninja Copia.

- Pero evitarás a toda costa lanzarle cosas raras

- Evitar lanzar… ¡Oye, lo mismo me dijo Naruto-kun!. ¡Yo no lanzo cosas raras!

- Si claro, bueno, se trata de que no asustes a Sakura, debes convencerla de que entrar a casa de _demonio Kakashi_ puede provocar consecuencias desastrosas

- Demonio… Kakashi… muy bien! Ya lo anoté todo!

- Bien, es aquí.

- ¿Aún no llegan? – la bella bestia verde de Konoha sacó un peine y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello.

- ¬¬" ya no tienes remedio Lee¿qué tanto le haces al cuento?

- No seas envidioso Sasuke-kun, algún día, si sigues los consejos de Gai sensei, tal vez llegues a ser como yo.

- No gracias – Sasuke se puso verde nada más de imaginarse con el cabello lacio y brillante cortado como cazo.

- Ya llegan!. Escóndete!

En un parpadeo Sasuke desapareció junto con su presencia, Kakashi y Sakura hablaban alegremente sin fijarse en que Lee se les acercaba de frente.

- Sakura- san! – habló Rock Lee al ver que se pasaron de largo y lo ignoraron por completo

­- Lee-san!... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo… Yo…

- ¿Tu? - Kakashi se impacientaba – Tu deberías saber que eres el que menos tiene naa que hacer por aquí.

- Sakura-san!. No entres a la casa de Kakashi-sensei!. Es un demonio!

- Eh? – Sakura no comprendía casi nada, solo entendía la parte de que lee estaba aún enamorado de ella. – Escucha Lee-san… yo no te quiero… y Sasuke-kun me ha rechazado muchas veces… por eso estoy con Kakashi, para darme una oportunidad

- Podrías darte una oportunidad conmigo, Sakura-san…

- Lee-san es que tu eres…

- Muy feo – terminó Kakashi, Lee le lanzó una mirada de odio

- La belleza se lleva en el alma Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san… ¿no puedes verlo?

- No es eso Lee-san

- Si lo es – Otra vez Kakashi, al parecer quería pelearse con el chico

- ¡Quiero hablar con Sakura-san!. ¿Es posible que entiendas eso Kakashi sensei?

- No, no es posible, es MI cita con Sakura, y ya la han interrumpido bastantes veces

- ES QUE TÚ NO LA MERECES!

Eso fue el detonador, Kakasi le lanzó una patada a Lee, quien muy hábilmente la esquivó

- En taijutsu nunca me podrás igualar – se burló

- Eso ya lo veremos! – Kakashi continuaba lanzando golpes, Lee seguía esquivando – ¿Vas a saltar de aquí para allá todo el día o combatirás?

- Si así lo quieres! – Lee empezó a usar sus habilidades del taijutsu, pero se sorprendió que era incapaz de darán golpe certero.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No te jactabas de tu taijutsu?. Demuestra lo que sabes!

- Kakashi, Lee-san! Basta ya! - Esta vez Sakura se puso en medio de ambos, Lee se detuvo al instante y Kakashi le dio una patada. – Kakashi, dije que se detuvieran!

- Lo siento, no fue a propósito

- Bueno… Lee-san… gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero debo decirte que no es necesario… yo sola puedo cuidarme.

- Pero, Sakura-san… yo te amo!

- Pero yo no te amo, yo solo amo a una persona – Kakashi sonrió – pero esa persona no me ha correspondido nunca – ah… sobra decir que esa sonrisa desapareció. ¿verdad? – y por eso le estoy dando una oportunidad a Kakashi

- Pero… y si no amas a Kakashi, qué diferencia hay en que estés con él o conmigo

- es que… desde hace tiempo… tu has significado algo importante para mi, Lee-san…

- Sa… Sakura-san… - Lee se sonrojó al escuchar aquello

- Te considero un hermano mayor

- +

- que se preocupa por mi

- +-+

- Pero solo eso…

El joven chunin se quedó tieso ante tal revelación, si Sakura lo consideraba un hermano mayor estaba claro que nunca, NUNCA, le iba a hacer caso. Claramente se pudo ver el alma de Lee abandonar su cuerpo y dirigirse hasta el firmamento.

Justo cuando se daban la vuelta para entrar a la casa apareció Sasuke. Sakura se sonrojó al imaginar que Uchiha había escuchado todo, Kakashi volvió a tensar los rasgos de su cara y miró desafiante al intruso

- Otra vez tu… Sasuke Uchiha

- Hatake Kakashi… - luego miró fijamente a Haruno – Sakura, escuché lo que dijiste..., y quiero decirte que…

- Nada! – Sakura lo interrumpió dándole una bofetada. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, al igual que los otros dos

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Sakura-san?

- ¡No quiero oirte Sasuke-kun!

- Pero!

- Escúchame Sasuke-kun… Te lo diré una vez, solo una. Te amo… pero ya no soy una niña tonta, me has rechazado en muchas ocasiones y ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz con Kakashi, eso es algo que no vas a arruinar!

- Sakura, yo!... Me he dado cuenta de que también te amo! – ambos guardaron silencio

- _inner: Maldición Sakura! Salta a sus brazos y olvídate de Kakashi!_ Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, es… demasiado tarde…

- Ya oíste a la señorita, lárgate sabandija!

- No. Esto no puede ser así… NO PUEDE SER ASÍ – Sasuke perdió el control de si mismo y atacó a Sakura con un kunai, la kunoichi retrocedió casi justo a tiempo, solo recibió una leve herida en el rostro. – TU NO PUEDES RECHAZARME!

Kakashi entonces protegió a Sakura con un rápido movimiento. El espíritu de Lee se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y regresó a su cuerpo para jalar a Sakura a un lado e intervenir también en la pelea. Sasuke utilizó todas las técnicas Katon que manejaba y logró derribar a Lee, pero Kakashi las esquivó gracias al sharingan.

- Sasuke-kun!. Esto no lo vas a remediar de esta manera! – Sakura gritaba mientras atendía a un rostizado Lee.

- No te preocupes Sakura, tengo todo bajo… ¡NOOOOO!

- Kakashi! – Sakura lanzó a Lee a un lado al ver que la bolsa trasera del pantalón del copy ninja se quemaba y gritaba asustado – Qué pasa Kakashi?. Tirate al piso y rueda!

- No es eso, Kakashi retiró lo que parecía ser un libro de esa bolsa y luego apagó el fuego - ¡Mi edición especial de Icha Icha paradise!

- ¬¬U, creí que era en serio…

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi Kakashi! – Sasuke volvía a arremeter contra su maestro, pero éste, con un hábil movimiento le golpeó en la nuca matándolo.

… no, solo lo puso fuera de combate.

- Kakashi, yo… no se que decir

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa

- No es eso… me tiene muy impresionada que traigas ese estúpido libro a nuestra cita… Sasame-chan tiene razón… eres un pervertido sin remedio

- ¿Eh?. ¿Sasame?... ¿quién es esa?

- No finjas, ya lo se todo, ella es tu ex-novia…

- ¿Ex-novia? Y… ¿es bonita?

- Kakashi! – a Haruno le salió una venita en la frente

- No, es que yo nunca he tenido una novia… bueno, no que yo me acuerde, he tenido citas… hace mucho, pero novia, lo que se dice novia no recuerdo haber tenido una…

- No me mientas Kakashi. Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo que trataba de decir es que necesito que decidas, Yo o Icha Icha paradise.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE?

* * *

Muy bien Kakashi, ella ya se decidió por ti, ahora falta que tu lo hagas por ella, pero ese es el vicio de Kakashi, es como pedirme que deje de ser Otaku! pobre kakashi... que lástima me da XD

Ojalá les haya gustado, nos leemos luego y muchas pero que muchas gracias por los reviews.. y si eres lector nuevo pues te suplico que me dejes un review, aunque no te haya gustado XD (pero creo que si has llegado hasta aquí es por que si te gustó no?)

* * *

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a nadeshiko-uchiha: **Se le ha ido de las manos, como verás... pobre Sasuke-baka, pero le quedan dos capis para solucionarlo jejeje gracias por tu review!

**a Amane Misa: **Yo también me alegro de haberlo seguido XD y me alegra recibir reviews que digan que les alegran que lo seguí jejeje, bueno, me entiendes no? gracias y mil gracias por tu review!

**a SatellaHarvenheit:** Jeje, Pues como verás aún no llegan propiamente a la "casa de Kakashi", pero ya entrarán... bueno, no se, depende dela desisión de Kakashi jejeje

**a Inner-Nami: **esto... Lemon, nop, seguro que no habrá, jejeje, sorry, nunca he escrito un lemon (bueno, si uno que otro, pero yaoi) y además... además... darain tiene 12 y es mi hermana menor jejeje... si ya te imaginarás cómo se puso solo de leer lo del cine X-X... que bueno que te está gustando, ya se acaba, ya se acaba!

**a Kitsune Oyamaneko: **Ya ves, yo diría que son dos chicos guapos y uno "especial" jejeje si que tiene suerte, gracias por tu review!

**a Tere-chan**: Pobre Sasuke, no puede ser normal ni como chica jeje,a mi también me divirtió esa parte de Sasame,no acostumbro a insinuar Yuri, pero si mencioné yaoi el yuri no se pudo quedar fuera jejeje, de todas formas fue una broma jajaja (no es que lo aborresca, pero el yuri no me gusta)

**a árbol de cerezo**: Creo que haré un dibu de Kakashicomo me lo imagino XD (aunque estoy en hacer unode Sasame-chan jejeje), si lo hago te aviso para que lo veas luego jejeje. gracias por el review! y por leer los capis tan rápido XD.

**a marion-asakura**: jeje, ni yo quiero saber si lo habrá besado X-X. Gracias por tu review! nos leemos luego!

**a aradio-akimichi**: creo que en este fic específicamente todos son tontos jejeje, no se, es parte de mi personalidad despistada joo... eso es algo de lo que no debo enorgullecerme TT-TT jejeje, gracias por tu review! espero que nos hablemos pronto! (y espero tu fic con ansias)

**a Griffmon**: Un trío? O.O eso no se valee!. Te dejo a Kakashi pero devuélveme a Gaara! Ya sabía yo que alguien se lo había raptado XD (oh no, Shino, no seas celoso que yo aguanto tus arranques con Kiba XD). Gracias por el review... y como podrás darte cuenta, parece que Sakura se ha decidido por Kakashi... pero el aún tiene que hacer Una dificil decisión jajajaja

**a Lin Hashimoto: **Bueno, como verás... me he tardado bastante en actualizar jejeje, pero aquí está el capi, Sasuke y Lee no han podido evitar que Sakura siga con Kakashi, pobres!. Y yo tb creo que Kakashi está siendo bastante cariñoso que bueno pero lo pervertido ¿se le quitará?. Gracias por tu review!

**a Nel-chan: **Yo no le tengo envida a Sakura jejeje XD Yo me quedo con Shino. Y el castigo de Lee, a mi también me provocaría lo miksmo que a Sasame, pienso que Lee es un chico lindo, pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarse besar por el XD.

**a Darain: **Hermanita, jejeje, ya has llegado tan rápido hasta aquí!. Jejeje, me he pasado con sakura?. y ahora que opinas de la bofetada?. apuesto a que fue doloroso leer que Sakura rechaza a Sasuke-baka jejeje.

**a Arhen: **Como verás, al menos por parte de sakura la pareja ya está estable, pero como la historia está bien loca es complicado saber qué va a decidir Kakashi jejeje gracias por el review!

* * *

Ufff! me encanta contestar reviews aunque sea un poco cansado XD ustedes escriban! jajaja (por cierto, creo que estuvo más larga la sección de agradecimientos que el capi del fic jejejeje, no me maten por eso) 


	12. la dificil decisión de kakashi

Hevueltoooo, el siguiente capi, porque ustedes lo pidieron!

está un poquito corto comparado con los últimos, pero larguito comparado con los primeros jajajaja.

En este capitulo Kakashi deberá tomar una decisión, ojalá les guste. estoy carburando despues de largas vacaciones.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto sama

* * *

La situación era tensa, después de la "ardua" batalla contra Sasuke ahora Kakashi se enfrentaba a una difícil decisión, al parecer el destino no quería que el y la chica pelirrosa estuvieran juntos pero… ¿por qué incluso Sakura se ponía en su contra?. Y peor aún¿Por qué justo unos minutos antes de pasarla "en grande" dentro de su casa?

La mirada de Sakura era poderosa y penetrante y no estaba dispuesta a una tregua, eso Kakashi lo leyó muy bien en sus ojos, debía dar una respuesta.

- "pero _Icha Icha Paradise _ha estado a mi lado por tantos años… me ha acompañado a lo largo de tantas misiones que… es difícil… por qué Sakura haría algo así en mi contra… y ya que estoy reflexionando… me haría bien pensar acerca de esa tal… ¿cómo la llamó?... ah, Sasame, si, así le dijo…¿quién será ella?... no recuerdo el nombre, tal vez… no se¿será una enemiga?"

Mientras Kakashi pensaba a velocidad de la luz Sakura lo miraba expectante esperando una respuesta, y no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Sasuke se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

- "Y si es una enemiga – continuaba Kakashi - ¿qué extrañas intenciones tiene al decir que fue mi novia, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella quiere quitar a Sakura de en medio para quedarse conmigo… espero que sea linda, digo¡no lo voy a permitir!"

- Sakura….

La pelirrosa giró su cabeza sorprendida y un poco asustada al escuchar la voz de Sasuke con sonido de ultratumba

- Sa… Sasuke?

- Kakashi no te merece Sakura

- ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías Sasuke-kun, tu trataste de lastimarme hace un momento¿qué no te acuerdas, el que menos me merece ¡ERES TU!

- Pero Sakura! – Sasuke la tomó del brazo al ver que ella tenía intenciones de alejarse. Ella reaccionó al movimiento brusco y golpeó en el rostro, Sasuke estaba aún desorientado por los golpes de Kakashi y cayó sonoramente al suelo

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura se agachó para ver si Sasuke estaba bien, Kakashi los observaba atentamente, o lo parecía, pero en verdad seguía pensando en lo extraño que esra aquella situación, y peor aún, la difícil decisión que debía tomar.

- Sakura – Sasuke levantó su mano tipo escena de su muerte primeros capitulos de la serie y acarició la mejilla herida de Sakura – Lamento mucho haberte lastimado de esa manera, no estaba pensando, pero lo que pasa es que… me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, y mucho…

- Es tarde Sasuke-kun, en estos momentos estoy saliendo con Kakashi

- Pero, no es que eso signifique que lo amas ¿verdad? – La voz de Sasuke se quebraba a cada palabra que decía, Sakura no contestó – Ya veo, no contestas, significa que no lo sabes, o que tengo razón… - Sasuke se levantó del suelo acercando su cabeza a la de Sakura – Tal vez… un beso mío pueda convencerte

- Sasuke-kun…

Los labios de Sasuke se acercaron peligrosamente a los de Sakura, lo que hizo que Kakashi saliera de sus remotos pensamientos dándole una patada en la cara a Sasuke (y casi le pega a Sakura, pero es un ninja muy hábil XD).

- Kakashi sensei! – la kunoichi había olvidado por un momento que Kakashi se encontraba en ese lugar y le sorprendió verlo pateando a Sasuke. Lee atrapó a Sasuke antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo (si, Lee sigue ahí)

- ALEJATE DE SAKURA! – Kakashi miraba amenazante a Sasuke que orta vez estaba fuera de combate

- Usted es un mounstroooo! – lee estaba perdiendo los estribos al ver que Kakashi "no merecía ser llamado el rival de SU maestro" - ¡Cóomo se atreve a golpear a un caido de esa manera!

- Lee-san, no le grites a Kakashi

- Pero ha atacado a un indefenso!

- Mejor váyanse, no tienen nada que hacer aquí – Sakura se levantó y miró a Kakashi de frente – La cita acaba aquí Kakashi, lamento mucho que te cueste tanto trabajo responderme, espero que mañana puedas decirme tu respuesta.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera contestar Sakura le dio la espalda y se alejó, trató de decir algo pero, qué debía decir?. Seguro que lo único que ella esperaba era que le respondiera, y no estaba listo para dar una respuesta definitiva. Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro.

Los tres shinobis se quedaron ahí, amparados solo bajo la luz de una lámpara y con las estrellas nocturnas riéndose de ellos desde el cielo.

-------

Sakura iba caminando con decisión hacia su casa, por ningún motivo miraría hacia a tras, si lo hacía estaba segura de que sus piernas la traicionarían y terminaría regresando a la casa de Kakashi, no quería que eso sucediera por que era necesario esperar una respuesta por parte de su sensei.

---

Mientras meditaba en lo sucedido, Sasuke regresaba a su casa, estaba desecho, y humillado, sentía que todo el mundo había pasado sobre su orgullo, primero se entera de que Sakura está con Kakashi, luego de ciertos rumores que incluían a Naruto, después decide unirse con Lee (el colmo de la humillación) para sacar a Kakashi del camino y tiene que fingir ser una chica, y para terminar de darle una revolcada a lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba Kakashi lo derrotó con un solo golpe ¿en dónde quedaban sus años de entrenamiento?. Definitivamente tenía muchas cosas que corregir, pero solo una de ellas le importaba por sobre todas las cosas, después de todo, una vez que resolviera su mayor problema todo lo demás se resolvería por si solo.

---

Lee caminaba por las calles solitarias de Konoha hacia su pequeña casa a las afueras, seguramente ya todos estaban dormidos (TenTen y Neji) así que no apresuró el paso, nadie lo esperaba. Pensaba en las continuas derrotas de ese dia y lo claro que estaba que de los tres el era el que menos probabilidad tenía de una oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños.

---

Kakashi se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar a cerca de el ultimátum de Sakura, miró con melancolía hacia un rincón en donde estaba un viejo y apolillado buró de madera negra, dentro se encontraba su apreciadísima colección de Icha Icha paradise, jamás había pensado que debería deshacerse de ella, siempre pensó que moriría en una batalla y no de dolor de quemarlas una a una (Sakura no había dicho "te deshaces de todas y las quemas", pero Kakashi imaginaba que era la única posible manera de separarse de ellas).

Miró luego al techo y trató de pensar en lo bueno que sería estar con Sakura, al menos ya no tendría que leer sus libritos, tendría a una chica con la cual poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, aunque Sakura seguramente lo llamaría pervertido y terminaría por dejarlo. Pero ese día había descubierto que podía ser capaz de controlarse con tal de que se quedara con el, en verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por ella y no pensaba dejarlo pasar, pensando en eso nuevamente la colección de icha icha paradise aparecía frente a sus ojos en forma de alucinación, podía ver como caminaban por la plancha de un barco pirata atadas de sus lomos y eran obligadas una por una a saltar a un océano de fuego y destrucción… no podía soportar aquello pero... ¿Sakura valía tanto la pena?...

Su vista se nubló a causa de unas inquietas lágrimas que luchaban por quedarse en su lugar, finalmente resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Había tomado una decisión.

---

Sasuke levantó la vista y pudo distinguir una silueta que se acercaba a el entre las sombras. Pero que cayó al sergolpeada por alguien o algo.

---

Sakura caminaba distraída y golpeó a alguien por la espalda

---

Lee cayó de bruces cuando una persona se dio contra él y lo tumbó.

---

Alguien golpeó la puerta de Kakashi de manera insistente, éste se levantó con pesadez y abrió un poco enojado, se sorprendió al ver a Iruka medio enojado y medio sorprendido frente a él.

Había olvidado colocarse la máscara.

- Kakashi! – la voz de Iruka era de reprensión - ¿cómo andas en esas fachas?.!

_Fachas, fachas, fachas…._

- ¡FACHAS, pero si es mi mejor caraaa!

- Dejate de tonterías y sientate!. Tengo que hablar contigo!

- A ver, - Kakashi colocó las manos a los lados del marcoi de la puerta para impedirle el paso al delfín - ¿no vas a preguntarme primero si puedes pasar?

- Kakashi, - respondió Iruka cediendo al intento de entrar - me enteré de que estás haciendo algo atroz

- ¿algo atroz?... no se a que te puedas referir.

- Estás saliendo con una niña

- Ah… que rápido corren las noticias… pero no es una niña, es toda una mujercita.

- Sakura es mucho más chica que tú!

- Un sabio dijo: "en el amor no hay edades"

- ¡Que sabio es ese, Kakashi, acepta que el tren ya te dejó!

- A los hombres no nos dejan los trenes, y además… ¿no será que estás celoso, tu tampoco tienes ni una novia

- Eso es por que… eso es por que… ¡Eso no es lo que importa! Tu deberías tener sentido común!.

- Bueno, gracias, lo pensaré, además, solo fue una cita a ciegas, no es algo que sea muy importante.

Diciendo eso Kakashi le estrelló la puerta en la cara a Iruka y se volvió a tumbar en su cama boca a bajo y se quedó dormido.

---

Tres jóvenes shinobis se miraban, uno de ellos estaba en el suelo pero sus miradas eran tensas. Al final fue la kunoichi la que rompió el silencio.

- Lee-san, Sasuke-kun yo… lo lamento, este día ha sido de locos

- Sakura-san, no te disculpes, yo… en verdad no tenía nada que hacer aquí…

- Tienes mucha razón cejas encrespadas, pero yo…

- Sasuke-kun, tu también la regaste

- Lo se… no entiendo que me pasó

- Nadie entiende mucho de lo que pasó hoy. Pero ya me regreso para mi casa, buenas noches Sasuke-kun, Lee-san

- Buenas noches Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun… fue interesante ser tu aliado

Sasuke solo levantó una mano en señal de despedida y se marcharon todos a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar Sakura subió rápidamente a su habitación y se acostó sin hacer ruido, no quería que su madre le preguntara cómo le había ido, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, decidió guardarse lo de ese día para ella sola, ni siquiera se lo contaría a su mejor amiga Ino.

Sasuke se quedó despierto toda la noche pensando en lo estúpido que había sido, debía incluso disculparse con Kakashi, ya que el fue el metiche, así que esperaría a que amaneciera e iría a verlo, era lo más maduro que podría hacer…

Mientras tanto, Lee, al llegar a su casa pudo distinguir una pálida luz en el interior, al parecer alguien si lo esperaba, al entrar encontró a Tenten en pijama sentada en un pequeño mueble, ella se levantó y se acercó a su compañero.

- Buenas noches Lee.

Lee rió para si, luchaba por un sueño inalcanzable y no se había dado cuenta de el aprecio que su compañera Kunoichi sentía hacia él. Pensó que tal vez debía darse una oportunidad.

Hablaría con Sakura el día siguiente.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche una figura se arrastraba desde la tienda de ichiraku ramen… Naruto trataba de llegar a su casa… después se vengaría de Sasuke.

* * *

bueno, no había dicho que había sido de narutin verdad? ya solo queda un capi y se acaba! pero que acabe bien! jajaja, ojalá ñles haya gustado el capi espero sus reviews!

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a nadeshiko-uchiha** : Pues como verás, Sasuke ya se disculpó, ojalá te haya gustado el capi

**a marion-asakura:** este capi tb estuvo cortito no, bueno, espero que te haya gustado

**a LinHashimoto: **Pues el ya tomó una decisión, espero que te haya gustado el fic

**a Griffmoon** : A shikamaru? no creo ese es de otra persona jajaja, pero si me das a Gaara te regalo asus hermanos... no, mal trato, jajaja

**a Moonlight Angel Princess: **Sasusaku? no se, esto ya no está pintando sasusaku no, ya veremos como queda el próximo

**a Tere-chan:** Pues no reaccionó bien, espero que este capi te haya gustado, Sasuke-baka tb se da cuenta de que no reaccionó bien y se disculpa con Sakurita

**a .SatellaHarvenheit: **Jaja, gracias por todos tus recordatorios, aquí está el capi, te lo dedico vale? ojalá te guste.

**a Arhen: **Kakashi tb piensa lo mismo, con Sakura ¿para qué quiere esos libros? jajaja

**a Aradio Akimichi-kun: **Pues ya está el siguiente capi, ojalá te guste y espero con ansias tu fic.

**a Darain: **Ni modo, ya no se puede alargar más hermanita, pero ojalá te haya gustado este capi.

**a Nel-chan: **Los hombres (muchos) piensan que las mujeres con un "te amo" caien como mosquitas ante el insecticida jajaja, pero Sakura no es de esas, espero que este capi te guste.

**a Arbol de cerezo: **Jajaja, pues Sakura no le va a hacer caso a su innier, Kakashi debe sacrificar algo importante así como ella (no hacerle caso a Sasuke-baka es doloroso pero necesario)

**a Amane Misa: **Gracias por tu review, a mi me pone alegre que estés alegre, ojalá este capi te hayagustado

**a Berenick: **Pues si está sufriendo el sasuke-baka, pero Kakashi ha sido cruel al decir "solo fue una cita a ciegas no es algo que sea muy importante" no crees?. Qué estará planeando?


	13. final

estoy aquí con el final, gracias por esperar. Creo que ha quedado bien, espero sus reviews vale? (con regaños y todo por haberme tardado Xp acepto m i castigo U-U) jeje, léanlo y opinen!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama"

* * *

Al día siguiente todo parecía un sueño… más bien una extraña pesadilla.

Sakura miraba el techo de su habitación, no había podido dormir de tanto pensar y al final no había pensado en nada, por una extraña razón lo único que le venía a la cabeza era la imagen de…

Un delicioso omelet…

- ah, es que ya es hora de desayunar – se dijo a si misma

Al bajar encontró una notita en la mesa que indicaba que su mamá había salido temprano

- ah… que hoy es día de mercado – se dijo a si misma… es que no había nadie más con quien hablar

Sakura se arregló el cabello y se puso su traje de ninja, era hora de retomar sus actividades como chuunin, pero… era un poco difícil pensar en hacerlo, sobre todo por que Kakashi tenía que darle una respuesta y ella no quería escucharla.

Al salir de su casa casi se da de frente con Naruto, que la esperaba afuera.

- Good morning Sakura-chaan!

- Na- Naruto! Qué haces aquí?

- Quisiera preguntarte si sabes en dónde está Sasuke-baka

- ¿Y por qué debería saberlo? bakaaaa, el no duerme conmigo

- Ah claro, pero… como ayer andaba como perro faldero creí que tal vez…

- pues no andes creyendo cosas raras!

- La… la verdad es que no quería preguntarte por Sasuke…

- Lo sabía, qué pasa Naruto?.

- Es que… es que… - Naruto juntando los dedos igual que Hinata- lo que pasa es que… me… me preocupas Sakura.

- ¿eh?

- Todo ese asunto de la cita, y esos vagos peleando por ti… maldición, yo soy mejor que esos tres juntos!

- Eso quiere decir que…?

- Quiero que seas mi novia Sakura-chan

Naruto cayó frente al puesto de ramen, los golpes de Sakurarealmente eran dolorosos.

Sakura caminaba pisando fuerte y enfadada, lo que menos necesitaba era más problemas.

Al doblar la esquina pudo divisar a Kakashi mirando frente a una librería. Sintió un poco de pena por él, pero no se iba a quebrar, necesitaba saber que ella era más importante que todos esos libros pervertidos

- Icha Icha paradise no es una perversión, es un arte – comentaba Kakashi mientras caminaba con una lagrimita en sus ojos lejos de la vitrina.

Sakura se acercó cautelosamente a la librería y pudo asegurarse de lo que imaginaba: el nuevo tomo ya estaba a la venta, pero Kakashi no lo había comprado, eso le enterneció el corazón. Se apresuró para alcanzar a Kakashi, pero en cuanto se alejó de la tienda otro Kakashi salía rápidamente de la librería con un paquete bajo el brazo.

Sakura alcanzó a Kakashi antes de cruzar el puente

- Kakashi –sensei!

- Sakura, no me llames sensei

- la cita acabó ayer, ahora vuelves a ser mi maestro

- nah, yo sigo siendo el mismo, además…

- has decidido, cierto?

- así es.

- No esperaba tener la respuesta tan temprano…

- ¿quién dice que te la voy a dar ahora?

- EEEHHHH, qué no te mueres de ganas por decírmeloo?

- Jajajaja, tu eres la que se muere de ganas por escucharlo ¿verdad?

- No. La verdad no – Sakura estaba muerta de la curiosidad pero no iba a admitirlo.

- Bueno, bai bai!

- Pero…!

pof

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

- O.O… Pero qué demonios le pasa a este sujeto?... ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, ser su novia podría ser complicado…

- ¿Su novia¿en verdad lo estás considerando?- una voz conocida le habló desde su espalda

- I- Iruka-sensei!

- Sakura, debo advertirte que Kakashi no es la mejor persona del mundo y además… tu eres... muy joven

- ¬¬U Iruka sensei, ya admítelo, no quieres que esté con él por que a ti te gusta!

- EEEHHHH? – Iruka casi se va para atrás ante tal afirmación - ¡PE-PE-PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDOOO!

- Pues es que eres muy obvio¿por qué si no vienes a advertirme cosas?

- Ah… - Iruka se rasca la mejilla (pose típica de él XD) - debo confesar que si esto fuera un fic yaoi definitivamente me gustaría Kakashi… - (y yo como fan de esa pareja confieso que aunque él lo niege se que así es XD) – Pero como no lo es la verdad es que estoy preocupado por ti… y por Naruto….

- Ah, Naruto, él ya habló conmigo, pero no deseo tener más complicaciones, ya bastante tengo con ser perseguida por dos fanáticos semi-estúpidos

- Te refieres a Lee y Sasuke?

- jejeje, no pasan desapercibidos.

- Pero Naruto te quiere de verdad, ha estado enamorado de ti desde la academia.

- Iruka-sensei, yo estube enamorda de Sasuke desde la academia y al final parece que nunca seremos nada más que compañeros

- ¿y por eso no le darás una oportunidad a Naruto?

- Naruto es un buen chico… - venita en la frente – pero si siguen insistiendo en crearme más líos yo soy capaz de…! – Puño amenazador – Ni siquiera me importará que hayas sido mi sensei!

- Ahhhh – gota – bu… bueno, yo solo quería …

- Aprecio tus buenas intenciones, pero dejemos lo del NaruSasu para otro fic ¿vale?

- Eh… vale…

Sakura se retiró dejando a Iruka solo en medio del puente

- Vaya, las chicas de ahora… supongo que algún día encontraré a mi media naranja… TT.TT - lagrimones (me da tristeza dejarlo así ¿y si lo liamos con Anko? XD)

Naruto, después de desayunar en Ichiraku (aprovechando que Sakura lo mandó a volar hasta allá) decidió ir en busca de Sasuke; no iba a dejar las cosas si el debido castigo, él también se convertiría en un vengador (XD)

Lo encontró sentado en una banca del parque comiendo una torta y alimentando a las palomas

- ¿Tu?. ¿Comiendo torta y alimentando a las palomas?. ¿qué te pasó?

- Ah Naruto!. Qué quieres?

- Pues… quería vengarme por lo que me hiciste

- ¿querías?

- Aún quiero

- Quieres

- Si, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas

- Pues si tanto lo deseas aquí estoy – Sasuke se levantó y se puso de frente a pocos centímetros de la cara del kitsune

- Pues hagámoslo entonces!

- Pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer

- Será rápido, pero te prometo que será MUY doloroso! – recalcando el _muy_ – esta vez seré yo quien te lastime!

- Mamá… esos chicos están hablando cosas raras

- No los escuches hijito

- … - Sasuke en blanco

- … - Naruto en blanco

- No te acerques, esos son los "raros" que te conté

- Que lástima, Sasuke es taan guay!

- … - Sasuke enfadado

- … - Naruto enfadado, pensando _"yo también soy guay" _- bola de pervertidos malpensados

- Pero todo esto es tu culpa dobe!. Por andar gritando tonterías!

- TU ERES QUIEN ME PROVOCA!

- blah, blah, blah, blah – murmullos generales

- MALDITO USURATONKACHIIIIIIIIII!

Sasuke tomó distancia, activó su sharingan y empezó a juntar chakra en una mano para hacer el chidori, por su parte Naruto preparaba su rasengan

- estos dos se van a dar

- ¿qué no eran pareja?

- Pobre Naruto, Sasuke se lo va a escabechar!

- Sasuke no se debería poner con los débiles!

- ¬¬", por qué todos piensan que soy débil?

- por que lo eres Dobe

- Ah, bueno, entonces queda aclarado todo

- No eran pareja, son enemigos

- y esas palabras…

- no eran para hacer cochinadas

- jajajajajajajajaja

- hay que bonito día!

- vamos, que hay que hacer compras.

Y como si solo se tratase de un simple espectáculo los aldeanos se dispersaron dejando a un shokeado Naruto y a un abrumado Uchiha dándose de palos.

Una señora regaba las plantas del parque y Sakura aprovechó para quitarle la manguera y rociársela a ambos ninjas, los dos se detuvieron "en seco" (que no estaban muy secos jajaja XD) y la miraron.

- Ya es suficiente ustedes dos! Par de chicuelos de parvulario!

- Sa- Sakura-chaan! – Naruto se pone detrás de Sasuke – Yo no fui! Yo no fui!

- Si fuiste tu, nos estaba viendo, dobe

- ahh! Protégeme! Sakura es una bruta!

- O.O QUEEEEE!.? – Sakura se acercó amenazadoramente que puso a temblar incluso a Sasuke, éste se hizo a un lado de inmediato – ERES UN TONTOO!

- Perdón – se le escuchó decir mientras salía volando nuevamente con dirección a Ichiraku.

- _"pero de verdad que es una bruta…"_- pensaba Sasuke mientras se alejaba de puntitas

- Sasuke-kun!

- ah… ¿s-si, Sakura?

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- va… vale…

Los dos se dirigieron a un café y se sentaron en una mesa afuera, Sakura pidió un capuchino y Sasuke un expresso.

- Lo que pasa es que…- comenzó Sakura un poco insegura – hace un rato… Naruto…

- te pidió que fueras su novia. Ya lo se, justo iba a tu casa pero me quedé atrás cuando lo vi llegar.

- Y… ¿qué opinas?

- que tienes razón en no querer más problemas.

- ¿eh?

- Trataba también de hablar contigo cuando te fuiste a seguir a kakashi, pero luego apareció Iruka y ya no pude decirte nada.

- hum… ¿y qué querías decirme?

- Nada en especial, solo quería ver cómo estabas, y reiterarte mis disculpas por haberte causado tantos líos anoche

- Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, y entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con lo mío y kakashi?

- Pues qué puedo decir, al final eres tu quien decide, muchos lo verán mal por que ese tio ya está dando el viejazo, pero si tu lo amas…

- Así como amarlo… no estoy segura, pero me gusta mucho, además de que es muy guapo _"incluso más que tu"_

- Date una oportunidad, si no te gusta lo dejas y ya, ya vez Ino, ahora anda con Shikamaru "por que se aburrió de Konohamaru"

- Si, y en un solo día, pero Ino ya andaba con Shikamaru antes, pero como se había peleado con él pues decidió meterse a eso de las citas y de paso me arrastró con ella jejeje… pero… ¿cómo sabes lo de Ino?

- Nah, no importa – mirada escrutadora por parte de Sakura – bueno, es que de tanto seguirte me enteré de muchas cosas.

- ah… jejeje, quién lo diría, apenas empiezas a interesarte por mi vida y yo ya no me intereso en ti – golpe de mazo directo a la cabeza del Uchiha… (la verdad duele)

- Si… ¡quién lo diría?

- bueno, muchas gracias, me sirvió hablar contigo

- cuando quieras Sakura, quedamos como buenos amigos

- Muchas gracias, me haces muy feliz

- pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil

Sasuke volando en dirección a Ichiraku, le cae encima a Naruto y nuevos rumores crecen en Konoha.

Mientras Sakura corre a buscar a Kakashi en la "oficina" de los "jounins que no hacen nada"

Ahí estaba Kakashi… leyendo un libro…

- ¡Y yo que pensé que no lo habías comprado!. ¡Maldición, qué ingenua soy!

- Sakura! – kakashi guarda rápidamente el librito

- Entonces esa es tu decisión?. Prefieres tu colección de libros pervertidos?

- AH! Icha Icha Paradise no es una perversión ¡Es un arte!

- y yo estoy harta! Ya no quiero escucharte! – Sakura se da la vuelta para salir pero kakashi la toma del brazo fuertemente, le da la vuelta y le planta un beso en los labios

- ¡No me beses!. Déjame, pervertido!. Debí hacerle caso a Iruka-sen…

Interrumpida antes de acabar Kakashi le mostró el libro que estaba leyendo, Sakura no lo podía creer y lo tomó entre sus manos, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

- Esto… esto es…

- Es mi decisión.

- Entonces tu….?

- Quiero formar una familia contigo, Sakura.

El título del libro citaba: "preparándose para ser esposo"

- Pero¿tu aceptas?

- Kakashi… - las lágrimas de alegría no paraban de salir, Kakashi le limpió las mejillas

Dos meses después Naruto y Sasuke bebían sake como los mejores amigos (aún levantando una que otra sospecha¡pero que son amigos eh?.!) a la salud de los novios, que ya iban en camino a la luna de miel.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí acaba, el capi que sigue es un epílogo cortitín, espero que les haya gustado y quiero expresar mis más profundos agradecimientos por todo su apoyo y cada uno de sus reviews XD, jamás pensé que este fic les llegara a gustar tanto XD es que a mi al principio no me gustaba, como ya he mencionado en otras ocasiones, nada más era una broma jejeje. TT.TT es hora de decir adios a este fic, aunque aún me quedan varios por terminar jejejeje.

Ok sayonara!

p.d y espero que no me maten por las extrañas menciones yaoi jejeje, no puedo evitarlo, soy fan.

**Agradecimientos por reviews **

**A Haruno-Mackita: **Pues como ves, al final no se queda con Sasuke, espero que no me asesines XD, muchísimas gracias por leerme, y sobre todo por dejarme review.

A **Marion-Asakura: ** jeje, aquí la actualización y los últimos capis (bueno último y epílogo), esto fue un verdadero lio pero por fin me llegó la inspiración, espero que te haya gustado, aunque al final no fue sasusaku, gracias por leerme!

A **Arhen: **Muchas gracias por tu review, como verás es un final feliz para kakashi y Sakura, espero que te haya complacido. Gracias por leerme y nos leemos en otro!

A **Darain: **jajaja, Iruka celoso, si, en mi mente yaoistica si lo está, pero en este fic solo esta preocupado por Naruto y la joven Sakura, jajaja, pues Sasuke al final nunca besa a Sakura, ni modo, esto terminó en KakaSaku, lo que más me hacía pensarle a escribirlo era en decidirme por fin en una pareja. Pero ya quedó. Fin y letras!

A **Aradio-akimichi-kun: **Ya se que ahora te llamas Kisame Hoshigaki pero estoy acostumbrada a llamarte Aradio-kun XD jejeje, gracias por insistirme en que lo continúe, por fin aquí está el capi, espero que lo leas y te guste. (y aprovecho para recomendar a mis lectors que lean "El hermano de Yondaime" es genial (y salgo yo como novia de Shino jajajajaja)

A **Yosy-chan: ** jeje, un Kakasaku al final espero que te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero tu review! Ojalá te haya gustado.

A **Netsumi-chan** : Pues de capis largos o cortos… este ya es el último, qué se le va a hacer XD, espero que te haya gustado, no es muy largo pero tampoco taan corto jejeje. Espero tu Review

A**SatellaHarvenheit. : ** Jejeje, agradezco tus recordatorios de que debía seguirlo, espero que este final te haya gustado, y si, tenía que acabar algún día XD la hice de emoción jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo.

A **Amane Misa: **Como verás hice caso a tu sugerencia y Sakura al final le deja quedárselos XD es que es una buena chica jajaja. Espero que este capi te haya gustado, me gustaría que me dejaras un review vale?

A **Berenick: **jeje, al final todos quedan como buenos amigos, ojalá este capi sea de tu agrado XD

A ** Fati-chan: **que mal que te hayas quedado en el capi 7, entonces tal vez no veas este agradecimiento, si decides leerlo todo algún día pues lo verás. Muchas gracias por ser honesta y sobre todo por que aunque no te gustó me dejaste un review. Bai bai!


	14. epílogo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -

En el camino Kakashi no pudo dejar de notar un bulto cuadrado que Sakura guardaba afanosamente entre sus manos mientras lo miraba divertida.

- ¿ya me vas a decir qué traes ahí?

- Es tu regalo de bodas, cariño

- No tienes que molestarte, ya me has dado suficiente con el "si, acepto"

- Lo se, pero tu me regalaste algo muy especial hace un poco más de dos meses, me escogiste entre algo muy importante para ti. Así que quisiera que lo aceptaras, pero debes prometerme que no dejarás de quererme.

- ¿dejarte de querer, esa es en definitiva una mala broma. Siempre serás lo más importante para mi.

- jajajaja, veamos si después de abrirlo piensas lo mismo

Kakashi tomó el paquete en sus manos y lo abrió lentamente, al quitar la parte de arriba del envoltorio abrió parejos sus ojos

- ¡Esto es!

- Si, los fui comprando a escondidas

- Pero…!. ¿por… Para?. ¿cómo es que…?

- Los Icha Icha Pradise que no compraste desde que somos novios, son tres y es mi manera de agradecerte el que me quieras tanto… pero ahora dime¿seguirán siendo tu tesoro?

- jajajaja, ya deberías saberlo!. Estos libros siempre han sido algo preciado y valioso para mi!

- Ah… lo sabía…

- Pero el único tesoro en esta carroza ¡Eres tu!

Kakashi besó profundamente a Sakura dejando los libritos a un lado, la pelirrosa le correspondió el beso dejándose querer.

- - - Owari! - - -


End file.
